Lo que está destinado a ser
by Girl of the Daarkness
Summary: El amor verdadero es lo mejor que te puede pasar en la vida, algo mágico y completamente maravilloso. Dicen que sólo pasa una vez en la vida... y es cierto. ¿Qué pasa cuando dos personas que se aman se vuelven a reencontrar después de años? ¿El destino los unirá ahora para siempre?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos los que me leen! Bienvenidos a mi nueva historia, obviamente SasuSaku, que espero sea de su total agrado.  
Antes de comenzar quisiera explicar que lo que vive Sakura y lo que vive Sasuke pasa en el mismo día, es por eso que escribí por separado.  
Los párrafos en _itálica_ al principio son recuerdos, frases que describen un poco el capítulo como también pensamientos.  
Si tienen alguna duda, corrección o consejo con gusto lo aceptaré. Si les gustó el capítulo y quieren seguir la historia les invito a dejarme un review o follow.   
¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

 _LMG.  
_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.**

 _Pequeñas risas. Sonrojos inesperados. Ojos expresivos. Sonrisas sinceras. Miradas de pureza. Amor verdadero._

 _\- ¿Realmente me amas? -murmuró con una sonrisa contenida._

 _-No me harás decirlo de nuevo. -murmuró disfrazando la pena con seriedad._

 _El amor verdadero es lo mejor que te puede pasar en la vida, algo mágico y completamente maravilloso. Dicen que sólo pasa una vez en la vida... y es cierto.  
_

 _Sakura Haruno._

No podía dejar de mirar la hoja en blanco. Tenía ya unas ideas en mente, pero simplemente no querían salir. Tal vez estaba corta de inspiración. El lienzo sin rastro de pintura ni de bocetos se quedó donde mismo y Sakura decidió que luego sería un mejor momento.

Preparó una taza de café caliente, la verdad es que en Nueva York hacía un frío terrible. Tenía unas tremendas ganas de fumarse un cigarrillo así que fue hacia su cuarto, específicamente a su bolso azulado. Saco uno y lo llevo a su boca mientras tomaba el encendedor de la barra.

Fuego, fumada, humo.

Sostenía su cigarrillo en su mano derecha, mientras colocaba el café en una pequeña mesa que estaba situada en su balcón. Succionó. Como amaba Nueva York, tenía algunos años viviendo allí y le encantaba la ciudad. Su total apreciación al arte y la diversidad. Tenía amigos de todas partes del mundo y siempre era genial conocer gente nueva.

Su celular sonó y Sakura llevo su mano izquierda a la bolsa delantera de su pantalón. Era un número desconocido. Frunció el ceño confundida, aceptando la llamada.

\- ¿Hola?

\- ¿Quién habla? -preguntó desconfiada Sakura.

\- ¿Sakura? ¡Soy yo! ¡Ino! -exclamó una chillona voz con felicidad.

\- ¡¿Ino?! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?

-Exclente, frentona, ¿y tú?

-Cerda. Todo bien. -rio Sakura con nostalgia.

\- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que cambiaste de número? Tuve que llamar a la casa de tus padres.

-Oh, lo siento. -Sakura le dio una calada al cigarrillo. -Perdí mi celular y he comprado uno nuevo hace poco.

-Además de frentona, despistada. -se escuchó su risa burlona. -Te he hablado porque iré unos días a Nueva York, ¡quisiera verte! -exclamó con emoción.

\- ¡¿En serio?! ¿Cuándo?

-Disculpa que se me haya olvidado, pero mi vuelo sale mañana... ¿podrías ir por mí al aeropuerto? Iré sola, Sai se quedará aquí.

-Claro que sí, sólo avísame unas horas antes para ir a tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? -Sakura le respondió con alegría. La Yamanaka aceptó y ambas terminaron la charla telefónica.

Esa noticia le había emocionado el fin de semana, aunque ya tenía algunos planes con sus amigos los dejaría a un lado para ver a su querida y odiosa amiga de la infancia. Iba a darle una calada más a su cigarrillo, pero ya estaba completamente consumido por el tiempo. Sakura le dio un sorbo a su café caliente.

 _Sasuke Uchiha._

Su escritorio era un completo desastre, lleno de papeleo y papeleo. Respiró y exhalo con rudeza, era un manojo de estrés. Su espalda se relajó un poco al acomodarse en la silla, necesitaba un masaje en el cuello. Necesitaba salir de aquella oficina, comenzaba a desesperarle. Naruto entró por la puerta sin tocar, cosa que le irritó más a Sasuke.

\- ¿No puedes tocar? -dijo con seriedad, tratando de guardar calma.

-Vamos a fuera, teme, te hace falta un poco de aire fresco. -lo invitó Naruto mientras se acercaba a él para sacarlo a rastras.

-No me toques, voy por mi cuenta. -Sasuke se abrochó el botón de su saco y salió de la oficina. Ambos caminaron hacia la ventana de cristal y Naruto la abrió con un botón mientras respiraba aire fresco.

-Vamos, dame un cigarro. -murmuró Naruto mientras extendía la mano. Sasuke suspiró y sacó de los bolsillos una cajetilla a medias. Sacó uno para sí mismo y le aventó la caja a Naruto. Éste lo maldecía por lo bajo por ser tan grosero, pero tomó el cigarro. Sasuke le prendió fuego y succionó, sabía que era dañino, pero era lo único que lo relajaba.

-Ya he comprado tu boleto y he alistado la cita con el Sr. Danzo.

-Bien, iré arreglar ese asunto lo más rápido que pueda. No me gusta estar tan lejos de la oficina.

\- ¡Vaya, yo que quisiera quedarme un mes en Nueva York! -exclamó Naruto fingiendo cara triste. Sasuke le dio una calada al cigarro mientras lo veía con seriedad.

 _Trataba de esconder aquel sentimiento, trataba de aplastar aquella pequeña emoción. Trataba de dejar de pensar en el pasado y matar aquellas estúpidas ilusiones._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a su creador, Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es de mi completa autoría.

 _LMG._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.**

 _\- ¡Me encanta la naturaleza, Sasuke-kun! -exclamaba la pelirosa mientras corría entre las finas y largas plantas. Se paró a observar un gran girasol, uno entre tantos. La miró derrotado, ella jamás cambiaría. La chica se giró hacia él y le hizo una señal. El chico caminó hacia ella._

"Llegaré alrededor de las 6:30 p.m al aeropuerto, asegúrate de llegar a tiempo, frentona. Te veré en un rato."  


Ino le había mandado aquel mensaje y Sakura aprovechó el tiempo que faltaba para recoger un poco su departamento. Ayer se la había pasado pintando en óleo toda la noche, por lo cual tenía unas bolsas lilas debajo de sus ojos. Tenía una exhibición en su propia galería este fin de semana y debía terminar un cuadro. Sakura era fundadora de una galería de arte junto con Amara y Ryuji, compañeros de la misma carrera en la Universidad. Los tres se encargaban del total manejo de ésta, así que prácticamente todos los fines de semana en las noches estaba de lo más ocupada atendiendo. Después de ver que faltaba poco tiempo se encaminó de prisa a su coche, no se había percatado que hacía frío así que tomó su abrigo azul marino que descansaba en un buró en la entrada siempre. Encendió el coche y después de unos segundos la calefacción, encendió la radio y ya estaba aquella estación que le gustaba escuchar.

A Sakura le desesperaban un poco los aeropuertos, mucha gente y muchas puertas. A pesar de que ya había viajado a varias partes debido a su trabajo, le desesperaban de igual manera. No sabía por dónde saldría Ino así que espero en la entrada su llamada. Tal vez se había retrasado o ella había llegado muy temprano. Sakura encendió un cigarrillo y se sentó en una banca que se situaba a unos metros de la puerta de entrada. Una brisa de aire frío chocó contra sus mejillas produciéndole un ligero escalofrío. Cubrió su cabello con el gran gorro de su abrigo. Debía admitir que ese abrigo no le quedaba a su medida, pero era tan cálido que no le importaba.

 **•**

Las largas horas de avión no le gustaban para nada, pero le habían servido excelente para continuar con sus estrategias, leer documentos y descansar un poco. El trabajo siempre había sido primero para él, ocupaba todo su tiempo. No tenía en otras cosas más importantes en qué pensar, y el trabajo lo distraía perfecto. Naruto le aconsejaba siempre que no todo en la vida era trabajo, que había cosas más importantes que eso. Pero la verdad, la monotonía se había convertido en su mejor amigo. No podía deshacerse de ella si no estaría acabado. El pasado lo atormentaría muchísimo más al tener más tiempo.

Ya faltaban unos minutos para aterrizar así que guardó todo perfectamente a su preciado maletín. Este caso, en especial le absorbía toda la mente. Lo contrataron para defender lo indefendible. La empresa a la que debía defender no estaba autorizada para la producción de cierto producto, ya que era tratado con un material que es nocivo para la salud. Había una falsificación de documentos en los que se avala que dicha empresa trabaja y cumple %100 a los estándares de seguridad, acordando que no tiene ningún inconveniente para su producción. Después de autopsias se dio a conocer que ambos trabajadores murieron por culpa de aquel material. Las autoridades comenzaron una investigación al respecto, así que abundan los cargos de falsificación de documentos, dos muertes y daños a la salud de sus trabajadores.

Algunas veces defendía lo que no era correcto, pero era su trabajo y tenía que cumplirlo lo mejor que pudiera.

Tenía unas ganas tremendas de fumar antes de tener una larga y estresante discusión con los gerentes de la empresa, así que después de recoger su maleta salió a paso firme y apresurado hacia la entrada principal. Allí lo esperaría un transporte de la misma empresa. Al salir, le llegó un olor fuerte a tabaco, así que de inmediato saco su cajetilla. Encendió el cigarro que se colocaba entre sus finos labios y succionó.

Ya moría por regresar a Japón y acabar este asunto...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a su creador, Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es de mi completa autoría.

 _LMG._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 _La sola sensación de verle a unos escasos metros, de sentir su respiración cerca de sus labios, sus labios... Jamás imagino poder besarles, jamás imagino poder estar a su lado._

Sasuke terminó su cigarrillo y aventó la colilla al bote de basura más cercano. Su celular vibró, la verdad odiaba los ring tones. Lo tomó de la bolsa de su pantalón y miró la pantalla. El nombre de "dobe" resaltaba en mayúsculas.

-Disculpe, ¿es usted Sasuke Uchiha? -le preguntó una voz algo vieja y rasposa en inglés. Sasuke lo miró y asintió con seriedad. Su transporte había llegado. El señor amablemente pidió por su pequeña maleta para guardarla en la cajuela. Tomó su celular de nuevo y decidió contestarle a Naruto.

-Voy en camino, te hablaré luego. -simplemente dijo aquello y colgó, dejando al rubio con las palabras en el aire. Sasuke guardó el celular a su bolsillo, y el señor de rostro arrugado le indico que subiera al auto con un movimiento manual. Se acomodó en aquel asiento, su espalda le dolía un poco debido al vuelo. Sintió la mirada del conductor en él y Sasuke lo miró con ligero fastidio.

-Ha venido desde Japón, ¿verdad? -murmuró mirando ahora hacía el semáforo en rojo y frenando el auto al mismo tiempo.

-Sí. -respondió a secas.

-Debe haber sido un viaje agotador. -hizo una ligera mueca de desagrado. De seguro odiaba los aviones.

Sasuke miró desde la ventana la ciudad de Nueva York en pleno atardecer. El sol anaranjado alumbraba las grandes torres haciendo parecer el panorama como una pintura perfectamente hecha. Sasuke suspiró. Había estado un par de veces en Estados Unidos y le traía una sensación un tanto extraña y difícil de hacer a un lado. Después de unos cuantos minutos, el hombre aparcó el carro enfrente de la gran empresa y el Uchiha se bajó del carro con maletín en mano.

-Disculpe, Sr Uchiha. -Unos ligeros nervios se podrían apreciar en el pequeño cuerpo del señor o tal vez por consecuencia de la edad. -Yo me encargaré de llevarlo al hotel, no se preocupe por su maleta.

-Está bien. Gracias. -Sasuke se encaminó hacia la entrada de la empresa con paso firme. El lugar era demasiado elegante, paredes de un blanco ocre y puertas de cristales. La recepcionista lo saludó amablemente a lo que Sasuke se acercó hacia ella.

-Sasuke Uchiha. -le respondió con seriedad.

-Permítame un momento. -le sonrío ligeramente mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia una puerta de cristal a la izquierda. Después de unos escasos segundos, la mujer regresó diciéndole que le acompañara. La siguió unos pasos y la recepcionista abrió una puerta situada al fondo, con las letras de director. Sasuke suspiró.

-Buenas tardes. -saludó de manera formal. Los presentes saludaron, el director le extendió su mano de manera cordial. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del director de la empresa, mientras Sasuke estrechó su mano sutilmente.

-Danzo. -se presentó. -Un gusto conocerlo, Sr Uchiha. Tome asiento, por favor. -le indicó el asiento a un lado del suyo. Sasuke acomodó su maletín encima de la mesa de trabajo. -¿Gusta algo de tomar?

-Un café negro estaría bien. -la recepcionista salió del lugar y al cerrar la puerta el director lo miró para dar inicio a la charla.

-Bien, Sr Uchiha, quisiera escucharlo. -Sasuke se acomodó más en su asiento y lo miró seriamente.

-De acuerdo. He leído todos los documentos y he mantenido toda mi completa atención a este caso, he pensado en soluciones, pero seré claro con usted. El caso está perdido. -los presentes se observaron con sorpresa entre ellos. El director Danzo, lo miró tratando de ocultar su asombro y desilusión. Sasuke prosiguió. -Debido a las evidencias que han sido mostradas por las autoridades sobre la falsificación de documentos y la muerte de dos empleados por el uso incorrecto de ese material peligroso.

\- ¿Qué podríamos hacer para salir de esto? Tiene que haber una manera, Sr Uchiha, no puedo permitir que la empresa caiga, así como así. -exclamó el hombre algo alterado con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo más conveniente, es hacer saber en el juicio, al juez y al jurado que los empresarios que trabajan en el corporativo de Japón no tienen conocimiento de esto. Así que ellos se deslindan de toda consecuencia ilegal y esto recae en un usted y su personal en esta planta. Le recomiendo poder llegar a un acuerdo con las familias de los trabajadores fallecidos, indemnizarlos con una gran cantidad de dinero, así como a los demás trabajadores que están laborando en la empresa y fueron expuestos. No quiere quejas o que levanten cargos y agravar más este caso, ¿verdad? -Danzo asintió. La recepcionista llegó con el café en mano y lo colocó enfrente de Sasuke, después de que se fuera le dio un sorbo. Sasuke continuo:

-Ya arreglado el problema con los trabajadores a puerta cerrada, sólo quedarán los gravámenes de la falsificación y las muertes que serán anexadas a usted y al personal que colaboró. Por último, es importante que los empresarios hagan una rueda de prensa haciendo saber esto públicamente antes o después del caso, pidiendo una disculpa a la sociedad por su negligencia como dueños de la gran empresa y dejar claro que ellos en ningún momento se enteraron de todo este problema. Ya he hablado con los dueños en Japón, todo está arreglado, sólo venía para aclarárselo a usted. -le dio un sorbo al café. Danzo se quedó un buen rato mirando a un punto fijo, su mente divagaba en todo lo dicho por Sasuke. Había trabajado tantos años así que se sentía pésimo, pero sabía que algún día la culpa recaería en él y estaba dispuesto a aceptarla sin cobardía.

 **•**

\- ¿Sakura? Tuve un problema con mis maletas, pero ya voy, ¿dónde estás? -dijo la rubia al momento que tomó la llamada Sakura.

-Estoy en la puerta principal, ¿quieres que vaya dentro?

-No, voy para allá. Espérame.

Después de colgar, Sakura decidió entrar al aeropuerto y así reconocería a Ino rápidamente, además era más cálido. Había demasiada gente, paseando de un lado a otro, con maletas en mano. Algunos iban formales, algunos informales. Ino la miró a unos metros lejos y le saludó con una mano al aire. La pelirosa sonrió ampliamente y caminó hacia ella. La rubia tenía una radiante sonrisa.

\- ¡Frentona! -exclamó Ino atrayendo la mirada de algunas personas cercanas. Sakura achicó sus ojos.

-Cállate, cerda. -la abrazó fuertemente a lo que Ino correspondió. Aunque había visto a Ino hace un par de meses, a comparación de sus otros amigos, Sakura se sentía feliz de tener su compañía, aunque sean unos días. Era su mejor amiga de toda la vida, la conocía desde la primaria y le tenía un gran cariño desde entonces. A pesar de que se habían separado algunos años, la amistad jamás cambiaba, eso era lo que le encantaba a Sakura: las relaciones que siguen igual a pesar de la distancia. Sakura le indicó que salieran del lugar e Ino la siguió entusiasmada. Después de guardar la maleta púrpura de Ino en los asientos traseros, Sakura encendió su coche color plateado.

-Vamos a cenar, ¿que se te antoja? -preguntó Sakura mientras aceleraba un poco más. Ino se quedó pensativa unos segundos.

-Tengo unas tremendas ganas de una pizza con mucho queso y peperonni, ¿qué dices? -la miró mordiéndose el labio ansiosa. Sakura asintió mientras la miraba fugazmente con una sonrisa. Sakura ya tenía idea de a donde la llevaría, a una pizzería que estaba un poco retirada de su casa, pero era de las mejores pizzas que había probado junto con sus amigos. Después de unos minutos, su celular comenzó a sonar e Ino miró hacia su bolsa. A Sakura le gustaba estar concentrada al volante por lo que miró a Ino un segundo.

-Checa por favor quien es nada más, no contestes. -Sakura le indicó con un dedo su bolsa que se encontraba en el asiento trasero a lo que Ino tuvo que torcer su cuerpo para alcanzarla. Esculcó entre la bolsa de Sakura, tomó el celular e hizo lo que su amiga le había pedido.

-Neji. ¿Quién es Neji? -la miró Ino sorprendida mientras el teléfono aún seguía sonando con impaciencia.

-Es el chico con el que te comenté que salía, nada serio. -murmuró Sakura mientras daba vuelta a la derecha con precaución. Ino la miró con picardía a pesar de que Sakura no la miraba.

-Vaya, Sakura, ¿es guapo? No me mandaste foto o algo. -Ino guardó el teléfono que dejó de sonar de regreso al bolso de Haruno.

-Pues creo que sí. -murmuró Sakura sin ponerle tanta atención al tema ya que estaba aparcando su auto y aunque ya tenía aproximadamente 2 años manejando, siempre se le dificultaban los espacios pequeños.

\- ¿Cómo que crees? -preguntó Ino mientras caminaban hacia el restaurante.

-Vamos a sentarnos aquí. -señaló las mesas que se encontraban al aire libre frente al local. Ino rodó los ojos, Sakura se preparó para lo típico.

\- ¡Diablos, Sakura! Ya deja ese maldito vicio. -si Sakura contara cuánta veces le han dicho aquello tendría un carro del año.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Quería observar este hermoso cielo nublado. -dijo Sakura mientras tomaba asiento

-Claro, claro.

Después de unos segundos, el mesero llegó y rápidamente tomó la orden. Ino miró a Sakura expectante, quería más detalles sobre su enamorado. Hablaban seguido por mensajes, pero no es lo mismo.

-Sakura, ¿estás enamorada de Neji? -preguntó Ino de pronto sin rodeos. Sakura la miró con un poco de seriedad mientras tomaba un poco de aire fresco.

-Lo quiero. Hemos salido por dos años y ninguno ha dado el siguiente paso. -Sakura miró hacia la calle en un intento de ignorar la mirada penetrante de la Yamanaka.

\- ¿Y dices que no es nada serio? Sí que has cambiado en ese aspecto... ¿él es un buen tipo? -preguntó curiosa.

-Lo es. Siempre está al pendiente de mí y me ayuda en lo que puede. Incluso, algunas veces bromea en que me pedirá matrimonio muy pronto. -Sakura rió mientras el mesero traía unas refrescantes bebidas de limón. Ambas le dieron un gran trago, Ino venía sedienta desde el aeropuerto. Las bebidas allí son demasiado caras.

-Me alegro mucho que por fin sonrías de nuevo, pero no deberías tenerle tanto miedo al compromiso.

-No lo tengo. Sólo que... por el momento estamos bien así. Además, las cosas pueden cambiar. Cambiando de tema, ¿cómo te ha ido con Sai? -la miró Sakura entusiasmada. A Ino se le dibujó una sonrisa radiante. Era increíble cómo le transmitía esa genuina felicidad a Sakura.

\- ¡Nos casaremos en unos meses! -Sakura abrió los ojos tanto como pudo. Obviamente ya sabía que se iban a casar, pero no creía que tan pronto. Estaba de lo más feliz por su amiga, puesto que Sai era el amor de su vida. -Te necesito en Japón.

-Ino, tengo años sin ir a Japón, se sentirá algo extraño. -murmuró Sakura nostálgica. Ino la observó, dándose cuenta a la perfección que escondía tras esa mirada melancólica.

-Casi no va a nuestras reuniones... aunque tenemos ya mucho de no vernos todos juntos.

\- ¡Nuestra pizza! -Sakura acortó el tema mientras el mesero venía trayendo consigo ese exquisito olor a queso derretido y peperonni caliente. El amable señor dejó la pizza en el centro de la mesa mientras ambas chicas la miraban con el más grande apetito.

Después de una larga y amena charla mientras disfrutaban de aquella deliciosa pizza y un cigarro por parte de Sakura, se encaminaron al auto. Al subirse, el celular de Sakura comenzó a sonar y de nuevo era Neji.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Neji? -contestó Sakura después de segundos. -No te escucho bien... Diablos, Neji, ¿de nuevo?... está bien, si, ya voy para allá, no te vayas.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo? -preguntó Ino preocupada al ver el rostro un poco molesto de Sakura. Ésta colocó las llaves de su auto y lo encendió de pronto.

-Neji es bueno, pero a veces se le pasan las copas. -Sakura rio avergonzada. - ¿Te molesta que vayamos por él rápido?

-No, vamos. ¿Vive contigo?

-No te preocupes, no nos molestará. Lo he corrido al departamento de su amigo. -dicho esto, Sakura se lanzó hacia el club que conocía gracias a Neji.

Ahora debía preparar sus fuerzas para sacarlo de aquel lugar.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a su creador, Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es de mi completa autoría.

 _LMG._

* * *

 **Capítulo 4.**

 _-Ya sabía que sería así, pero creí que habría más respeto por parte de ellas ahora que soy tu novia. -dijo con molestia mientras se sentaba en aquella banca de madera vieja. Sasuke la observó unos segundos, mientras Haruno formaba un puchero inconscientemente. Sasuke observaba la situación con ternura._

 _-Sólo te veo a ti. Entiéndelo._

Después de finalizar la reunión ayer, Sasuke se fue directo a su hotel ya que debía descansar bien. Aún se sentía cansado de su viaje y su vuelo de regreso a Japón partía en la tarde, por lo que tenía todo el mediodía libre. Decidió salir un rato, caminar entre desconocidos y tomar una taza de café en alguna pequeña cafetería. Después de caminar algunas calles lejos del hotel, vio un pequeño local que se situaba en una esquina. Se sentó en una de las tres mesas pequeñas que había fuera, la verdad es que era un día bastante agradable puesto que amaba los días nublados. Después de unos segundos de ver el menú, decidiendo mentalmente sólo por un café, una chica que no pasaba de los veinte años de edad -a juzgar por su apariencia- se le acercó con escaso nerviosismo. Ella se colocó un ligero mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja que torpemente volvió a su lugar anterior.

-Buenos días, bienvenido. ¿Puedo tomar su orden? -murmuró algo bajo, pero Sasuke la oyó perfectamente.

-Un café negro sin azúcar. -pidió con seriedad. La chica asintió y fue a paso apresurado dentro del restaurante. Sasuke observó el panorama, Nueva York era muy diferente a Tokio, era una ciudad agradable. Tomó la cajetilla que guardaba en la bolsa de su pantalón de vestir y encendió un cigarro. Apenas dio una pequeña calada y la chica estaba frente a él, poniendo con delicadeza la taza sobre la mesa.

-Gracias. -murmuró Sasuke mientras tomaba el café con la otra mano. La chica no se movió de su lugar puesto que Sasuke pensó que tal vez quería hablarle. La chica no demoró mucho.

-Usted no es de aquí, ¿cierto?

-No. -respondió Sasuke a secas mientras trataba que su café enfriara un poco para darle el primer sorbo.

-Lo he notado por su acento, ¿de dónde es usted? -preguntó mirándolo intrigada. Sasuke la miró con cansancio, lo último que quería era entablar una conversación con una chica curiosa, sólo quería relajarse un poco, ¿era mucho pedir?

-De Japón. He venido por negocios. -respondió con información de más. No la conocía, pero por sus preguntas anteriores podía deducir que le preguntaría su visita a su país.

\- ¡Qué genial! Japón está entre los cinco países que quiero visitar. Espero poder ir algún día. Es asombroso, ¿verdad? -murmuró entusiasmada. Sasuke ahora podía deducir que era más pequeña por su comportamiento.

-Lo es. -Sasuke le dio un gran sorbo a su café y otra calada al cigarro. Desvió la mirada hacia la calle transitada por la gente, carros y los típicos taxis amarillos. La chica salió de allí por la sensación de indiferencia del pelinegro, continuando con su trabajo.

Después del café decidió caminar un poco más, ya que pasaría más de siete horas sentado en el asiento del avión. Mejor hubiera enviado a Naruto en su lugar, pero debía de ser profesional y atender estos asuntos por él mismo. Suficientes tenía Naruto, a pesar de que tenía entusiasmo por venir. Tal vez él hubiera disfrutado más la ciudad que él. Después de merodear por algunas calles, vio una gran galería en la esquina. A Sasuke le gustaba el arte, no tanto como muchos, pero lo apreciaba. Abrió las puertas de cristal observando el interior, las paredes eran blancas, llenando de luz el lugar. Caminó unos pasos más, pero una voz le detuvo.

-Disculpe, buenas tardes. -lo llamó un chico por la izquierda. -La galería aún no abre, estamos preparando la exposición de hoy. -agregó mientras el chico sonreía entusiasmado. Sasuke lo miró para conocer el rostro del chico.

-La puerta estaba abierta. -se defendió con seriedad. El joven sonrió apenado mientras ponía ambas manos en su cintura, en un intento de secarse sus manos en su playera.

-Lo sé, es que llegaran los encargados con algunas cosas. -Sasuke asintió comprendiendo mientras daba un vistazo al lugar. -Abriremos a las seis en punto, tendremos exposición de tres artistas, ¡debería echarse una vuelta más tarde! ¿Qué le parece? -El chico lo invitó con entusiasmo, Sasuke lo miró y asintió.

-Gracias. -dicho esto Sasuke salió del lugar con paso firme.

Su vuelo salía a las cinco de la tarde, no podría asistir a aquel evento, pero la verdad le importaba muy poco. Se abrazó más a su abrigo negro y se encaminó hacia su hotel para recoger sus pocas cosas y regresar a Tokio.

•

Ya pasaban más de las diez de la mañana, Sakura se había levantado temprano para terminar una pintura pendiente que estaría hoy exhibiéndose en su galería. Era una chica que le había ayudado a modelar para ella, tenía ambas manos en su rostro, pero de aquellas finas manos escurrían lágrimas.

-Es muy buena. -murmuró Ino seguido de un bostezo. Sakura se giró hacia ella mientras dejaba el pincel en un recipiente.

-Gracias. Te estaba esperando para desayunar. -Sakura se puso de pie y caminó hasta la cocina, Ino la seguió detrás mientras con una mano se frotaba sus adormilados ojos azules.

Sakura encendió el tostador y sacó algunas piezas de pan del paquete. Colocó dos en el aparato y por mientras fue al refrigerador a sacar un poco de jugo de naranja y algunos huevos frescos.

-Haré los huevos. -murmuró Ino mientras se acercaba a la estufa.

Después de unos escasos minutos ya se encontraban sentadas en el pequeño comedor con su desayuno en la mesa. Sakura dio el primer mordisco a su pan tostado mientras Ino tomaba un sorbo de aquel delicioso jugo.

-Sakura, ¿desde cuándo viven juntos? -preguntó Ino que la miraba fijamente mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesa. Sakura contestó sin mirarla.

-Dos meses y medio. -probó un poco de huevo.

-Vaya, creí que tenían más.

-Disculpa lo que paso ayer. -murmuró Sakura mirándola de reojo. -Neji a veces se descontrola solo y no sabe ni donde termina. Aparte de amantes, somos excelentes amigos.

-Y... ¿y no te molesta? -preguntó Ino mientras volvía a dar otro bocado.

-Siéndote sincera sí. A veces yo tengo mis propios asuntos y me fastidia que salga y termine así y sou la única que puede ayudarlo.

-Si él te llegara a proponer matrimonio, ¿lo aceptarías? -preguntó Ino curiosa, recordando aquel comentario de ayer. Sakura se quedó pensativa unos escasos segundos.

-No lo sé. Me llevo de maravilla con Neji, es un excelente chico y demasiado lindo conmigo, tal vez en un futuro podríamos llegar a eso.

-Pero tú no lo amas.

-Tal vez en un futuro sí.

Ino iba a decir algo más, pero no quería arruinar el momento con su mejor amiga de toda la vida. Le preocupaba un poco Sakura, la sentía un poco infeliz. Tal vez es por estar lejos de su familia, la soledad puede ser muy mala algunas veces. Conocía a la perfección a Sakura cuando era realmente feliz, y no lo parecía ahora.

-Sakura, ¿eres feliz?

-Claro que sí, cerda. -Sakura le sonrió ligeramente. Ino pudo ver que detrás de esa sonrisa falsa se encontraba la verdad de sus pensamientos. Sakura se había enseñado a mentir muy bien. Ino le sonrió tristemente mientras veía como ella volvía a su almuerzo.

Por la tarde, Sakura salió hacia la galería junto con la compañía de Ino que estaba más que dispuesta a ayudarla con los arreglos. Debía alistarla junto con sus compañeros para la exposición del día de hoy que ya se encontraban esperándola.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a su creador, Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es de mi completa autoría.

 _LMG._

* * *

 **Capítulo 5.**

 _La vida es tan sorprendente. Algunas veces es perfecta, algunas veces sólo está bien y algunas veces sólo matas tu tiempo. Sólo era algo temporal, pero vaya que dolía._

 _2 meses después._

Él café humeaba junto al cigarro. Sasuke se encontraba un poco más relajado que hace unos días. No, no había tomado vacaciones, tenía años sin tenerlas, pero ahora aprendía a tomar el trabajo un poco relajado y sin tanta presión. Se escucharon unos golpes bajos en la puerta, era Karin, la pasante de Derecho que le ayudaba en lo que ocupase en su oficina y con algo más. Tenía unos meses de haber entrado a la compañía por prácticas, pero la peliroja le había coqueteado desde el primer día en que lo vio. Sasuke lo pasaba por alto, era un poco más chica que él, pero realmente esa no era la única razón. Después de unas semanas de haber entrado, Sasuke le dejó en claro que no quería compromisos serios y ella aceptó gustosa sabiendo claramente a lo que su jefe se refería. A pesar de que habían sido un par de veces, para Karin fueron los mejores días de su vida y obviamente moría por repetirlo cada que pudieran, o más bien, cada que Sasuke quisiera.

—Aquí están las copias de la carpeta, Sr Uchiha. -murmuró coquetamente como siempre.

Vestía una camisa púrpura con un ligero escote con el fin de provocar al dueño de sus fantasías. Sasuke lo pasó por alto, con la vista fija en los documentos. Karin frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras murmuraba un 'con permiso' cargado de frustración. Al mismo tiempo que salía Karin con su molestia, entraba un Naruto observando a la pelirroja confundido acompañado de un leve ceño fruncido. Se sentó en la silla disponible enfrente de Sasuke y éste lo miró por arriba de los documentos alzados.

— ¿Qué pasa? -indagó Sasuke al instante al sentir su mirada en él.

—Nada, ¿qué pasa contigo?

— ¿Sobre qué? -preguntó Sasuke acomodando los documentos, alineándolos perfectamente con unos pequeños golpecitos en el escritorio.

—Sobre Karin, la verdad es que hace rato que tengo mis sospechas. ¿Estás con ella? -preguntó el rubio con una mirada picarona. Sasuke rodó los ojos, restándole importancia a su pregunta. — ¡Vamos, teme! ¡Dime!

—Es algo sin importancia. -Naruto formó su boca en un pequeño círculo y abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo.

—De verdad que no creí que lo soltaras tan fácil. No creí que volverías con alguien después de...

—Karin no es mi novia ni nada por el estilo. -dijo interrumpiéndolo secamente.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos mirándole un tanto intrigado. Sasuke había estado tanto tiempo solo que se le hacía un poco raro que estuviera con Karin, a pesar de que sea sólo sexo.

Después del trabajo, Sasuke se subió a su auto y condujo directo a casa. Karin le había mirado e incluso preguntado si no quería divertirse un rato, pero Sasuke la había negado rotundamente, provocándole más tristeza a la pelirroja y a la vez un poco avergonzada.

A veces podía dar miedo su voz tan seria y grave.

Una vez dentro de su departamento, vistió un simple pantalón aguado y una camisa oscura al igual. Fue hacia la mesa pequeña que se situaba en su sala, tomó el control remoto y prendió el televisor. Tal vez no habría algún canal bueno, pero habría ruido. Coloco agua en la tetera y prendió el fuego, tenía ganas de un té caliente. Después de aquel chirrido avisando que ya el té estaba más que listo, Sasuke tomó asiento en su sofá mientras cambiaba los canales sin parar en uno en específico, sólo hasta encontrar algo que le interesara.

•

Después de que Ino volvió a Japón, Sakura se sintió triste. Extrañaba Japón como nunca, a sus amigos, a su familia, a.… todo. Tenía la oportunidad de ir a la boda de Ino en unos cuantos meses y eso la emocionaba tanto. Había estado ahorrando dinero desde hace tiempo precisamente para viajar. Su vuelo tendría que ser unos días antes para que tuviera tiempo de probarse su vestido de dama, diseñado por la hermosa novia por supuesto.

Miró a Neji que se encontraba en un sueño profundo, su mano descansaba en la cintura de la pelirrosa. Sakura tomó su mano y delicadamente la colocó sobre la cama. Aunque era domingo, se levantó temprano de la cama para evitar la flojera. Fue hacia la cocina y se hizo algo de desayunar para ella y Neji. Decidió hacer unos ricos hotcakes con un café, aún hacía frío y nada como algo caliente y dulce por la mañana.

Al terminar de preparar el desayuno, Neji bajó con una sonrisa en su rostro deséandole los buenos días. Sakura le dio un casto beso en los labios mientras le indicaba que el desayuno estaba listo. Neji tomó asiento en una de las banquillas de la barra y al principio comieron su platillo en silencio. Después de probar unos cuántos bocados y unos sorbos de café, Neji decidió hablar primero y romper aquel silencio.

—Sakura, quiero que hoy salgamos a cenar. -murmuró Neji con un poco de nervios. Sakura lo miró y asintió con habitualidad. No era sorpresa que Neji la invitara a cenar.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? -Sakura le dio un sorbo a su dulce café. — ¿A dónde iremos?

—Es... es una sorpresa. -murmuró Neji con un poco de nervios, casi imperceptibles. Sakura lo atisbó enarcando una ceja.

—Vaya, aún falta mucho para mi cumpleaños. -Neji soltó una sonrisa y respiró profundo antes de hablar nuevamente.

—Esta vez es algo diferente, Saku. -murmuró mientras le daba un efímero beso en los labios. Sakura asintió con una ligera sonrisa. — ¿Qué harás hoy? ¿irás a la Galería tan temprano?

—Hum... no, primero iré a recargar gasolina y me pasaré a la tienda de impresiones por un pedido que hice, después a la Galería. -Neji comió su último bocado mientras asentía un par de veces.

—La cena es a las ocho. Te mandaré la ubicación más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro, está bien. -Sakura le sonrió con dulzura.

Contaba cada una de las impresiones con atención fuera de su coche, no quería algún error o que le faltaran de más. Debía enviar todas y cada una de ellas a diferentes destinos. Era una edición especial de una de sus más recientes pinturas. Después de checar que todo estuviera en perfecto orden, se subió a su auto y antes de encender el motor su teléfono sonó. Era un sonido indicando que le había llegado un correo. Sakura sacó con dificultad su celular del bolsillo de su suéter gris, desbloqueó su teléfono y miró las notificaciones. Era un correo desconocido, pero podía leerlo perfecto puesto que estaba escrito en japonés. Mientras lo leía, Sakura no podía evitar su emoción y sorpresa.

— ¡Oh por dios! -exclamó con entusiasmo. Arrojó el celular al asiento de copiloto y puso ambas manos en el volante, dando leves y energéticas palmaditas a éste.

¡No podía creer que tendría su primera exhibición en Tokyo!

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia. De todo corazón, espero que les esté gustando. Si tienen alguna duda, pregunta, sugerencia u opinión, pueden expresarse libremente y se los agradeceré.

Respuesta a Guest: Que linda eres, muchísimas gracias. Con tu apoyo y el de las personas que la leen estoy más que contenta Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia. No la dejaré incompleta por nada del mundo, ¡un abrazo!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a su creador, Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es de mi completa autoría.

 _LMG._

* * *

 **Capítulo 6.**

 _Los días pasan, el tiempo avanza. Desearía poder olvidar que aún siente ese gran amor, olvidarlo para sentirse un poco menos miserable. Los años pasaban y el amor no cambiaba._

 _¿Para qué sentir tanto este amor si es imposible?_

 _Tal vez la razón por la cual aún sigue, es que no lo es._

Se había levantado más temprano y más relajado. Decidió llenar la tina con agua tibia para relajarse unos cuantos minutos antes del trabajo y el estrés. Mientras se llenaba, Sasuke se dispuso a prepararse un café, el invierno ya estaba aquí así que una taza de café negro siempre le caía de maravilla. Después de unos minutos, llevo la taza caliente y su cajetilla hacia el cuarto de baño. Ya desnudo, entró a la tina que tenía la temperatura perfecta. Cerró los ojos mientras descansaba ambos brazos sobre la superficie de la tina. Respiró tranquilidad y exhaló cansancio. Sacó de la cajetilla un cigarro mientras lo encendía de prisa. Las ventajas de vivir solo era que ya no tenía que salirse fuera de su casa para fumar, la desventaja es que ya no podía escuchar aquellos regaños de su madre. A la segunda calada, un recuerdo vino a su mente:

 _Era un día nublado, había llovido horas antes. Sasuke se había quedado de ver con su molestia en el parque cerca de la casa de la pelirosa. Al llegar diez minutos antes de la hora acordada, Sasuke encendió un cigarrillo mientras la esperaba. Unos escasos minutos después, vio como la pelirosa se acercaba a lo lejos, desde esa distancia podía ver su resplandeciente sonrisa. Tan cálida, tan sincera._

 _—Tú pareces chimenea. -le reclamó mientras miraba el cigarrillo a medio acabar. —Diablos, ¿qué haré contigo, Sasuke?_

 _—Ya, ten. -murmuró Sasuke. Conocía perfectamente a Sakura. Tomó el cigarrillo y le dio una suave calada. Exhaló el humo mientras veía el cielo._

 _—Te amo. -le susurró, aún con la vista fija en las nubes opacas._

 _Sasuke la miró con detenimiento. No era una sorpresa que Sakura le dijese esas palabras, si no el modo de decirlo. Sonó triste, sonó melancólica. Sin embargo, jamás le preguntó el porqué, tal vez si lo hubiese hecho, habría cambiado algo._

Sasuke le dio un sorbo a su café, con los ojos perdidos en un punto fijo. Se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios.

 _¿Cómo estarás, Sakura? ¿Has cambiado? ¿Sigues siendo igual de terca? Me pregunto qué haces ahora mismo, donde estás…_

Sasuke le dio una última calada al cigarrillo mientras lo apagaba en el cenicero que descansaba en el suelo a lado de la tina. No debía perder el tiempo pensando en el pasado, si no en su presente. Pero, por más que pasaran los años, por más que lo tratara de evitar, siempre la extrañaría. Donde quiera que estuviera. Siempre lo haría.

Al terminar su jornada de trabajo, se dirigió directo al estacionamiento. Al estar a unos cuántos pasos de su auto, su teléfono empezó a vibrar y enseguida lo tomó de su bolsillo. Vio el contacto y respondió rápidamente.

—Itachi.

—Sasuke, ¿cómo estás? -preguntó su hermano, podía oír la preocupación en su voz.

—Excelente, ¿qué tal tú? -contestó Sasuke mientras abría la puerta de su auto.

—Muy bien, te hablaba para invitarte a cenar, ¿qué tal un momento de hermanos? -preguntó entusiasmado. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado mientras tomaba asiento.

—Hm. ¿Dónde te veo?

—Vamos al restaurante de sushi al que íbamos después de la universidad. ¿Te veo en 15 minutos?

—De acuerdo. -Sasuke cortó la llamada y segundos después encendió su auto.

Había tardados unos escasos minutos en llegar, realmente creía que tardaría un poco más debido al tráfico. Aparcó y caminó hacia el restaurante que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros. A lo lejos, divisó a Itachi que estaba esperándolo en unas mesas fuera del restaurante y le hacia algunas señas con su mano derecha. Éste lo miraba con una sonrisa alegre, siempre estaría contento de ver a su hermano menor.

— ¡Sasuke! Luces más viejo. -exclamó al tener a Sasuke frente suyo.

—Calla, Itachi que tú eres más viejo que yo. ¿Ya has ordenado? -murmuró para luego tomar asiento justo en la silla frente él.

—Hace poco llegué.

El mesero llegó pidiendo la orden como si se le hubiera invocado. Después de pedir, Itachi revisó su celular y Sasuke observó el lugar por mientras, le brindaba varios recuerdos cuando cursaba la Universidad. Cuando los amigos de Itachi y los suyos llegaban a desquitar su hambre ya que la comida de la Universidad era una tortura. Itachi lo miró pensativo.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido? Supe que viajaste a New York hace poco, ¿qué tal estuvo?

—Un poco pesado, fue un viaje exprés de igual manera. -murmuró Sasuke mientras se acomodaba aún más en la silla.

—Bien.

— ¿Qué tal vas con Izumi? -preguntó Sasuke curioso. Itachi tenía algunos años con ella, eran novios desde la Universidad, pero aún no formalizaban su relación al siguiente paso, a pesar de que vivían juntos. Itachi lo miró con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

—Le pediré matrimonio. -Sasuke lo miró un tanto asombrado. Le alegraba ver a Itachi tan feliz, a pesar de que ambos tuvieron sus momentos malos, al fin la vida le sonreía más y más a Itachi.

—Me alegro. ¿Cuándo lo harás? -preguntó Sasuke mientras bebía un sorbo de agua.

—Tal vez en estos días. La boda sería en unos meses más, necesitamos preparar todo y lleva tiempo. -Itachi se acomodó más en la silla y sonrío levemente pensando en el futuro.

•

La cabeza de Sakura era un total remolino. Se sentía un poco extraña después de anoche. La verdad es que Neji le había sorprendido de más. No sabía que pensar.

 _Sakura había llegado puntual al lujoso restaurante donde la había invitado Neji, después de observar algunas mesas lo vio sentado observando algo debajo de la mesa, tal vez su celular, pensó. Sakura caminó hacia él y le saludó con una radiante sonrisa característica de ella._

 _— ¿Por qué tan feliz, Sakurita? -preguntó Neji mientras la observaba sentarse. Sakura lo miró con alegría._

 _—Tengo excelentes noticias, no las creerás._

 _— ¿Qué pasó? -Neji la miró con impaciencia._

 _— ¡Tendré mi primera exhibición en Japón! -Neji la miró con asombro enseguida. —Me enviaron un e-mail temprano, ya sólo queda arreglar el envío y demás. ¿Qué piensas?_

 _— ¡Que merece ser celebrado! -exclamó con entusiasmo. Compartiendo su felicidad._

 _Un mesero se acercó a los dos después de una señal de Neji. Trajo consigo una botella de vino, sirvió en dos copas y ambas las chocaron en señal de brindis. Ambos dieron un pequeño sorbo._

 _—Sakura, necesito hablarte de algo. -la nombrada dejó la copa de vino en la mesa y lo miró con atención. —Sé que nuestra relación no es tan formal, pero sé que ambos nos gustamos y queremos mucho, por mi parte crece cada día más mi amor por ti. Prometo hacer todo lo que esté de mi parte para que nuestro amor crezca siempre más... -Neji sacó una cajita aterciopelada de color rosa pastel, la miró nervioso, pero prosiguió mientras la abría. —Te amo, Sakura. Permíteme hacerte feliz por el resto de nuestras vidas._

 _Sakura lo miró totalmente asombrada, realmente no se imaginó que Neji le haría tan grande propuesta. Siempre imaginó que sólo eran unas simples bromas. Sakura se quedó perpleja unos segundos, Neji la miró expectante. Sabría que esta propuesta no era segura, pero decidió arriesgarse aún así._

 _—Neji, yo… necesito pensarlo bien. Me siento horrible, pero esto es algo serio y realmente necesito pensarlo. Perdóname, por favor. -Sakura tomó su mano y lo miró con un gesto triste. Neji acarició su mano con los dedos, éste sonrió._

 _—Sakura, no te disculpes. Yo decidí hacerlo, además no me estás negando completamente. -el chico sonrió y la miró con ternura. —Te comprendo, Sakura. No te sientas mal. Esperaré por tu respuesta._

Ayer trató de pasarla de maravilla con Neji, tratando de olvidar su sorpresa. Sakura estaba demasiado confundida, quería muchísimo a Neji, la pasaba de maravilla con él, siempre la comprendía y trataba de estar para ella, ¿por qué no lo aceptaba? Estaba en la edad perfecta para contraer matrimonio, se sentía excelente con su trabajo, con su vida en totalidad, ¿por qué no podía simplemente aceptarlo? Bueno, realmente sabía porque: no lo amaba. No sentía un amor por el Hyuuga, le atraía y lo quería mucho, es uno de los amigos más cercanos que tiene, pero no podía aceptarlo nada más por que sí. El matrimonio no era un juego, ella se casaría en el momento en que realmente sintiera un amor fuerte y profundo.

— _Maldito seas…_ -pensó mientras pasaba sus dedos entre sus cabellos en señal de frustración.

Jamás podría olvidarlo, él había sido su primer y único amor, y si Sakura se llegara a casar con Neji o con algún otro tipo, Sasuke siempre sería el amor de su vida, eso era totalmente seguro. Jamás podría olvidarlo. Después de tantos años, no podía creer que el sentimiento aún prevaleciera tan fuerte como la primera vez en que se dio cuenta que lo amaba de verdad. Él había sido el único hombre que la estremecía con tan sólo una simple mirada, él que alteraba su corazón con un beso, él único que había conquistado su corazón para siempre.

Sakura tomó asiento en el sillón mientras llevaba sus manos a la cabeza de nuevo, cuestionándose mentalmente.

 _¿Cómo estas, Sasuke? ¿Alguna vez me cruzo por tu mente? Tú… ¿me extrañas tanto como yo a ti?_

Sakura estuvo unos segundos estática, ¿cómo sería ahora? Bueno, tal vez no ha cambiado mucho, tal vez sigue siendo el mismo chico alto, atractivo y arrogante de siempre, Sakura podría apostarlo. Tenía la total certeza que Sasuke seguía siendo el mismo de antes en cuestión de personalidad.

Después de divagar sobre aquél amor fallido, Sakura decidió prender la televisión y distraerse con cualquier programa o película, con el fin que le produjera un cambio total de escenario mental.

Al anochecer, Neji hizo presencia con un ramo de rosas en sus manos. Sakura le sonrío tiernamente y lo abrazó con gratitud. Después de agradecerle verbalmente, colocó las flores en un jarrón con agua. Neji tomó asiento mientras observaba a Sakura ver las flores con ternura. Amaba las flores.

—Sakura, ¿ya has hablado con los encargados de la Galería en Tokio? -preguntó de pronto.

—Sí, hace unos minutos hablaba con ellos. Les enviaré mis obras y en un mes aproximadamente viajaré a Tokio. -Sakura sonrío con extrema alegría. Neji la observó unos segundos y después decidió hablar de nuevo.

—Estoy pensando en ir contigo. -Sakura lo miró de pronto, con total sorpresa. —Quiero estar presente, además quiero conocer un poco Tokio, ¿qué piensas?

— ¿No… no habría problema en tu trabajo? -preguntó Sakura mirándolo con un poco de seriedad y un poco de incomodidad. Neji negó con una sonrisa ligera, ajeno a los reales sentimientos de la mujer frente a él.

—Entonces… está bien. Necesitamos comprar los boletos en estos días. -murmuró Sakura mientras se concentraba de nuevo en las preciosas rosas, restándole importancia a aquel sentimiento.

—Estaré checando los precios, bonita.

* * *

Buenos días/tardes/noches :)  
En éste capítulo se revela un poco más como ya leyeron, ambos se recordaron con anhelo. Lamento mucho si es muy corto, de igual manera espero que lo disfruten. Les mando un abrazo  
¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!  
 _LMG_

Respuesta a Nae: ¡Muchísimas gracias! Espero que éste capítulo te haya gustado, después de éste capítulo se irá revelando más acerca de los dos así que espero no te pierdas los demás capítulos :D Gracias por tu apoyo, me das mucho ánimo ¡Un abrazo!  
Respuesta a guest: Me alegro que te guste y que al igual espero que te haya gustado el de hoy :) Estuvieron muy cerca de reencontrarse, pero aún no es tiempo. Muy pronto, muy pronto... un abrazo


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a su creador, Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es de mi completa autoría.

 _LMG._

* * *

 **Capítulo 7.**

 _Extraña sensación complaciente. Pureza entregada a manos igual de puras. Caricias tiernas como desenfrenadas. Besos que queman. El lenguaje de amor más expresivo._

 _Sólo tú y yo, siempre._

1 mes después.

Durante estos años, Sasuke siempre se mantuvo ocupado en su carrera y en su trabajo, dejando pensamientos que sólo lo retrasarían a un lado. Pausando el dolor para entregarse completamente a su trabajo que sería su futuro.

En estos últimos meses, el recuerdo de Sakura estaba más que presente en su mente. Era algo totalmente inexplicable, podrían tacharlo de loco si quisieran, pero la sentía tan cerca. Más conectado hacia ella que nunca. Incluso, las pocas veces que estaba con Karin visualizaba como pensaba en Sakura. Tal vez se estaba volviendo loco. Sasuke frunció el ceño. La recordaba cada día más, lamentándose cada día más por no tenerla a su lado. Tal vez si hubiera esperado, tal vez... nada de esto hubiera pasado. Quizás ella ahora estaría entre sus brazos, apoyándolo incondicionalmente como siempre lo hizo, tal vez ella ahora sería su esposa...

Le dio una calada al cigarro mientras miraba el cielo nublado desde el balcón de su oficina.

 _Tal vez… ella ya encontró un nuevo amor..._

— ¿Sasuke? -llamó Naruto mientras lo miraba con gesto confuso. Éste fue hacia el pelinegro que lo había ignorado totalmente. — ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. ¿Me has traído los documentos del caso? -Naruto asintió. Sasuke apagó el cigarrillo en su cenicero. Después de unos breves segundos, ambos se encontraban sentados frente a frente.

—Toma. -Sasuke lo tomó y les dio una breve leída a las hojas.

— ¿Pasa algo, Sasuke?

—No.

—De acuerdo… -Al ver la respuesta tan seca y aquellos ojos tan opacos de Sasuke, Naruto se preocupó un poco. Sasuke era el tipo más serio e inexpresivo que ha conocido en su vida, pero algo tenía, algo que no quería decir. Uzumaki lo conocía a la perfección. —Vamos por unos tragos mañana.

— ¿Qué? -preguntó Sasuke mientras cerraba la carpeta.

—Sí, mañana vamos a tomar algo. -repitió Naruto con una alegre sonrisa.

—Sabes que no tomo mucho y menos contigo, eres un desastre borracho. -Naruto le frunció el ceño con ligera molestia por el insulto.

— ¡Teme! De cualquier manera iremos, así que mañana te veo allá, ¿de acuerdo? -murmuró Naruto mientras salía de la oficina sin permitir un no como respuesta.

Sasuke se recargó en el respaldo de su silla, no le caería mal despejarse un poco y obviamente tomar unos tragos aunque no era un fan del alcohol. Lamentablemente, el problema era si Naruto se descontrolaba él tendría que lidiar con él.

•

El viaje de Nueva York a Tokio había sido un poco pesado, pero Sakura estaba más y más feliz al momento de acercarse a su país natal. Neji solo la miraba con una sonrisa. A pesar de que sólo estaría hasta el domingo pensaba pasar aquellos días disfrutando junto a Haruno.

Sakura se quedaría unos pocos días más para pasarla con sus padres. Aún no les había dicho que iría a visitarlos, quería sorprenderlos. Había hablado con ellos antes de viajar así que sabía que estarían en la casa ese fin de semana. A Ino tampoco le había dicho absolutamente nada, ya hablaría con ella para verla también de sorpresa. Amaba las sorpresas.

Después de tener sus maletas en mano, salieron a buscar un taxi. Sakura aspiró aquel aire de Tokio, definitivamente se sentía muy diferente al de Nueva York. Sonrió al ver por primera vez la ciudad en algunos años.

Durante el vuelo habían acordado en que Neji se quedaría los dos días en un hotel a petición de él, no quería incomodar a sus padres ni estorbar.

—Bien, te veré mañana. ¿Vendrás por mí? Porque si no me perderé. -la miró con una sonrisa burlona y Sakura asintió con una ligera sonrisa.

—Descansa bien, Neji.

—Igualmente. -le dio un efímero beso en los labios, tomó su maleta y entró al hotel.

Sakura tomó un taxi y fue directo a su casa. Mientras iba camino a casa, Sakura iba pegada en la ventada observando las calles, como extrañaba estar aquí. Al finalizar el viaje, le pagó al conductor y bajó llena de emoción con sus pocas pertenencias en mano. Sus padres habían ido a verla hace algunos años, pero regresar le había sentado de maravilla. Era más feliz que nunca.

Tocó la puerta cuatro veces seguidas, después de unos segundos vio a su madre, con un delantal puesto y secando sus manos con una pequeña toalla. La mujer la miró con los ojos abiertos en forma de plato, su boca de pronto se tornó en una sonrisa llena de emociones.

— ¡Sakura! -exclamó mientras la abrazaba con efusividad. Después de unos escasos segundos la Sra Haruno le pidió que pasara. — ¡Vaya sorpresa que me has dado!

—Ese era el plan -sonrió. —, ¿y papá? -murmuró Sakura mientras lo buscaba con la mirada.

— ¿Quién es…? -se escuchó una voz al fondo. Sakura miró hacia el pasillo, donde provenía la voz.

— ¡Papá! -exclamó Sakura yendo hacia él. Lo abrazó con entusiasmo mientras su padre decía su nombre sorprendido.

— ¿Qué haces aquí tan de repente? Debiste avisarnos para preparar la casa. -murmuró mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón junto a la madre de Sakura y ésta se sentó frente a ellos viéndolos con una sonrisa enorme.

—He venido porque tengo una exposición en la galería Misako & Rosen éste fin de semana.

— ¡Vaya, Sakura! ¡Eso es impresionante! -exclamó su madre con orgullo.

—Que talentosa eres, pequeña. Tu madre y yo estaremos ahí.

—Iré a preparar tu cama y después la cena, debes estar cansada. -dijo su madre mientras se encaminaba hacia su antiguo cuarto, desbordándo alegría.

Después de la cena y una larga como agradable charla con sus padres, fue a su cuarto a descansar. Estaba realmente cansada por el viaje, debía sincronizar su reloj mental y tratar de dormir. Cerró la puerta y se dedicó a contemplar su antigua habitación. La nostalgia la invadió por completo mientras observaba cada rincón. Estaba igual que hace años. Caminó hacia el pequeño mueble con amplios cajones de madera, abrió el primero y unos nervios la invadieron de pronto. Había una fotografía enmarcada de Sasuke y ella, en su cumpleaños dieciséis. Sasuke estaba tan serio como siempre y Sakura tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 _Sasuke…_

Una lágrima brotó de su ojo derecho sin esperarla.

 _¿Estás aquí? ¿Estoy cerca de ti?_

Limpió su lágrima con sus delgados dedos. Dejó la foto después de mirarlo por última vez.

 _¿Debo hacerlo? ¿Arruinaría nuestras situaciones o sería sólo algo más?_

* * *

Buenos días/tardes/noches

Estos dos están teniendo mucha conexión mental, ¿será por algo? Ö ¿Qué piensan sobre el capítulo? Disculpen nuevamente si es algo corto, prometo tratar de alargarlos un poco más, gg. ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS FOLLOWS, FAVORITOS Y REVIEWS ! Gracias por apoyar esta historia, espero realmente les esté gustando mucho.  
¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!  
 _LMG_

Respuesta a kazuyaryo: Hola :D ¡Karin no es mala! D: bueno, para mi punto de vista no lo es, a mi también me cae muy bien :) Muchísimas gracias por leer, ¡te mando un abrazo!  
  
Respuesta a Nae: ¡Hola! Espero que éste te guste también :D Gracias por seguir la historia, linda, un beso  
  
Respuesta a laucx10: ¡Holaa! Gracias :3 espero te guste éste capítulo. Me alegra despertar tu curiosidad, pronto será aquel encuentro o quizás nunca(? nah, ¡obvio muy pronto! ¡Me alegra mucho leer eso! La verdad es que no me gusta escribir sobre cosas que no tengan relevancia o no aporten nada a la historia, por eso a veces se me complica hacerlos muy largos :( ¡Un abrazo!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a su creador, Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es de mi completa autoría.

 _LMG._

* * *

 **Capítulo 8.**

 _Hay algunas veces en que las almas presienten su momento anhelado de la forma más extraña, pero al fin y al cabo te avisan su plan. Te das cuenta el porqué de su aparición cuando se desvanecen._

Sasuke se sentía algo extraño desde la mañana, sentía un manojo de nervios en el estómago. No estaba completamente seguro del porqué y eso le frustraba.

Después de atender un cliente siguió igual así que salió hacia su balcón mientras sacaba un cigarrillo. Después de unas cuantas caladas, pensó que no debería tomarle demasiada importancia a aquel síntoma. Tal vez la comida le había caído algo mal a pesar de que no tenga los otros síntomas más comunes.

—Aquí tiene su café, Sr. Uchiha. -murmuró Karin mientras dejaba el recipiente en su escritorio, sorprendiendo a Sasuke. No había escuchado que tocara la puerta por eso aquel ligero asombro. Karin se acercó con pasos lentos y nerviosos hacia él pero siempre con el coqueteo, Sasuke dedujo que quería decirle algo y no sobre trabajo obviamente. —Hoy es sábado y no tengo planes, así que… estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos vernos en la noche… tu sabes...

—No, Karin. Estoy ocupado. -murmuró Sasuke secamente mientras apagaba el cigarrillo en su cenicero que se situaba a la derecha. La peliroja no se movió debido a su antipática respuesta, así que Sasuke la evadió como si ella no estuviera ahí.

—Siempre lo estás desde hace un mes, creí que… creí que éramos algo especial. -dijo con decepción mientras trataba de evitar que brotaran algunas lágrimas.

—Dejé muy en claro desde el principio que no sería nada serio y tú estuviste de acuerdo con ello, ¿por qué vienes a reclamarme ahora? -la peliroja no se movió ni un segundo después de las lacónicas palabras de su jefe. —Ya es tu hora de salida.

Karin lo miró con algo de decepción y tristeza, acto seguido salió de la oficina con paso apresurado. Si bien, ella sabía que esto sería doloroso. Desde el principio en que vio a Sasuke se había enamorado de él, lo deseaba cada día que lo veía y cuando por fin tuvo la oportunidad, lo convenció. Sabía que él no sentía lo mismo por ella, lo podía notar en sus miradas, pero no le importaba. Con tan sólo tener tiempo íntimo con él, sentirlo dentro de ella era más que suficiente. A pesar de que duró poco, durante aquellas veces se dedicaba a tratar de reconquistarlo con su cuerpo y alma, pero falló. Debía sufrirlo, asimilarlo y aceptarlo. Se había acabado.

A pesar de que el horario de trabajo había llegado a su fin, Sasuke aún se quedaba algunas horas en la oficina. No tenía nada más que hacer los sábados más que estar descansando en su casa, pero eso normalmente lo hacía los domingos. Después de unos segundos de la salida de Karin, Naruto entró con una cara de confusión e inmediatamente tomó asiento mientras lo veía extraño. El Uchiha sabía perfectamente que su amigo el escandaloso lo atacaría con dudas y eso le irritaba más.

— ¿Ahora qué? -preguntó Sasuke mientras buscaba una carpeta en específico dentro de los departamentos de su escritorio.

— ¿Qué le has hecho a Karin? Tiene una cara terrible. -murmuró Naruto con sorpresa echando un vistazo hacia la puerta.

—Nada, es cosa suya.

— ¿Haz terminado con ella? -indagó curioso el rubio.

— ¿Terminado? No tuvimos una relación. -Sasuke aclaró mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

—Tal vez ella lo sintió así…. Vaya, teme, eres todo un rompecorazones. -murmuró Naruto con burla mientras acomodaba su pierna sobre otra varonílmente.

—Cállate.

—Iré a casa de Hinata, pero no te escapas. Te veo a las ocho en el bar, ¿te parece?

—De acuerdo. Te veré allí. -Naruto asintió con una sonrisa alegre y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Después de revisar algunos documentos y demás, Sasuke se dio cuenta que ya había oscurecido. Eran pasadas de las siete así que tomó su saco y colocó las llaves de su auto en su bolsillo mientras salía de su oficina. Sin prisa, encendió su auto y prendió la radio en su estación favorita, bajó el volumen un poco y comenzó a salir del estacionamiento el cual ahora estaba totalmente libre.

Conducía por las calles de Tokio mientras el aire fresco chocaba contra su rostro, provocándole un escalofrío. Pasó frente el lugar pero al ver que el estacionamiento estaba totalmente lleno, decidió dar la vuelta y buscar otro estacionamiento que estuviera cerca y vacío. Tal vez eso sería un problema, era sábado y de noche, era más que obvio que muchos lugares estarían abarrotados de gente. Tuvo que estacionar su auto en un estacionamiento de un restaurante que se encontraba a más o menos dos cuadras del bar.

Los nervios aún se encontraban en él, todo el día le habían molestado y Sasuke se preguntaba el porqué. Por más que tratara de evadirlos, no podía. Al llegar al lugar se sentó en una de las mesas vacías del fondo y pidió enseguida una cerveza. En el lugar había montones de gente, bailando, tomando y fumando. Sasuke odiaba ese tipo de ambientes que por un momento se pregunto qué demonios hacia aquí. Claro, esperando a su inquieto amigo y bebiendo para calmar sus jodidos nervios. Tal vez sólo necesitaba calmar aquel sentimiento con algo de alcohol. Algunas que otras mujeres lo miraban extraño, según Sasuke, de una manera muy vulgarmente sexual como otras trataban de disimular. Después de unos diez minutos aproximadamente, llegó un muy alegre Naruto, se acercó a él luego de buscarlo en las mesas del frente con una cara de tonto, según Sasuke. Se sentó mientras pedía un trago.

—Vaya, ¿no que no querías alcohol? -preguntó con una sonrisa pícara. Sasuke lo miró.

—A eso vinimos.

—Claro, claro. -Naruto asintió mientras tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza recién traída.

Después de unas cuantas botellas, de unos cuantos desahogos por parte de Naruto, Sasuke decidió que era momento de marcharse. A pesar de que no era tan tarde, ya habían pasado más de una hora en el lugar y Naruto parecía empeorar cada vez más. Aunque en este momento el Uzumaki no se encontraba haciéndo el ridículo como otras veces, Sasuke ya debía llevarlo a su casa o se haría responsable de los siguientes espectáculos del rubio. Mañana ya se encargaría su amigo de ir por su auto.

—Dejé el carro cerca, espérame aquí, no te vayas. -le ordenó Sasuke seriamente. Naruto lo miró con el ceño fruncido, dándole señales manuales indicando que había entendido.

— ¡Ya te dije que estoy bien para manejar, teme! -le exclamó con terquedad. Sasuke lo ignoró y siguió caminando con ese paso tan rápido que lo caracterizaba.

Caminaba con el único objetivo de ir por el auto, dejar al borracho escandaloso que es su mejor amigo e irse a casa sin problemas. Miró hacia ambos lados de la calle para cruzarla cuidadosamente, divisó que unos carros se aproximaban más lejos de su punto así que avanzó trotando. Pisó la banqueta contraria y miró hacia el frente por inercia.

Al mirar, sus labios se abrieron poco a poco debido a la estupefacción, y su ceño levemente se frunció debido a la confusión. Todo esto debido a la chica con el cigarro en mano que se encontraba mirándolo con la misma sorpresa, expresada aún más en su delicado rostro. Sintió como su cuerpo se paralizó, como su corazón dejó de latir ante la situación.

— ¿Sakura…?

•

Sakura despertó con un sentimiento desconocido. Un sentimiento que la hacía estremecerse. Había sentido nervios muchas ocasiones de su vida, incontables con el amor de su vida o cómo cuando sabía que la sorprenderían, pero esta… esta era diferente. No tenía motivo alguno para estar así, ¿era su emoción por estar en Tokio de nuevo después de años? Tal vez. Trató de convencerse mentalmente que era el viaje.

Después de desayunar y platicar amenamente con sus padres, Sakura fue hacia con Neji para mostrarle un poco de su ciudad. Quería llevarlo a recorrer alguna zona común de Tokio. Al final decidieron ir a Shibuya y después de un rato decidieron comer en el restaurante Genki Sushi a petición del Hyuuga.

—Me deprime un poco pensar que no disfrutaré Tokio como quisiera, lo poco que he visto es asombroso. -le murmuró con alegría mientras se comía un trozo completo de sushi.

—Trabajo es trabajo. -murmuró Sakura mientras le daba un sorbo a su agua fresca y echaba un vistazo a la ventana.

—Tal vez podamos venir el siguiente año de vacaciones. ¿Te parece?

Sakura asintió con una sonrisa, aunque le incomodaba un poco la idea, trató de verse convincente. Después de terminar sus platillos, ambos reposaron la comida con un poco de té.

—Le hablaré a Ino. -avisó Sakura mientras se ponia de pie y sacaba su celular de la bolsa.

— ¿Aún no le has avisado? -preguntó Neji después de un ligero sorbo.

Sakura negó con una sonrisa y se encaminó hacia la pequeña recepción del restaurante. Debía hablarle ahora antes de que se le hiciera más tarde, quería invitarla a su exposición de la noche y así verla. Tocó su contacto y el teléfono comenzó a marcar.

—Moshi moshi. -se escuchó la animada voz de la rubia.

— ¡Ino! ¿Cómo estás?

—Excelente, haciendo unas compras, ¿Qué tal tú?

—De maravilla -sonrió. — , sólo te hablaba para invitarte a mi exhibición de hoy, te pasaré la ubicación por mensaje.

— ¡Maldita sea, Sakura! ¿¡Estás en Japón y no me avisas!? -Sakura río al oír aquellos gritos de la Yamanaka.

—Hablamos al rato, cerda. Te espero. -Sakura cortó la llamada divertida, ya se pondría al día con Ino más tarde. Estaba completamente segura que la rubia haría lo posible por estar allí.

Realmente aún seguía molesta por la sensación de aquellos nervios, creyó por un momento que tal vez era hambre, pero lo descartó al recordar lo mucho que había comido con Neji. Aquello le comenzaba a desesperar de más, pero llegó a la conclusión que tal vez era por su exposición. Sólo faltaban unas pocas horas así que debía irse de prisa para alistarse.

Neji se la había pasado insisitiendo en que quería conocer a sus padres, a lo que Sakura se sintió un poco incómoda. Cuando le comentaba unos días antes y durante el viaje, Sakura esquivaba el tema o le daba algunas respuestas negativas con absurdas justificaciones. Al final accedió, pero tendría en mente que sólo lo presentaría como su amigo y no como algo más como deseaba el Hyuuga. Además, se reprochó a si misma por el simple echo de que Neji había sido demasiado bueno con ella, la había acompañado hasta aquí aunque ella le había dicho que no era necesario y que sólo duraría dos días.

Al llegar a su hogar, Neji tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro. Tocó la puerta y esperaron unos segundos, acto seguido la mamá de Sakura la abrió con un poco de sorpresa al ver al acompañante de su hija. La Sra Haruno se hizo a la orilla para permitirlos pasar. El Sr Haruno que, descansaba en su sofá, se levantó al ver aquel extraño chico que acompañaba a su hija.

—Madre, Padre, él es Neji Hyuga. -el nombrado hizo una pequeña relevancia hacia los padres de Sakura, como ellos a él. —Es mi amigo de Nueva York, me ha acompañado para la exhibición de hoy.

Neji la miró al pronunciar aquella palabra que le dolió un poco, no podía mentir. Dejando a un lado aquel detalle, decidió presentarse debidamente:

—Neji Hyuga, mucho gusto. He sido amigo de Sakura durante unos años es por eso que estoy aquí apoyándola. -el chico sonrió amable.

—Gracias, Neji. -murmuró su madre mientras lo miraba con dulzura. El padre de Sakura lo miró seriamente, cosa que intimidó un poco al Hyuuga.

— ¿Estudiaron juntos?

—No, Sr Haruno, nos conocimos por amigos en común. -el señor Haruno asintió.

—Neji irá con nosotros a la exhibición. -avisó Sakura. —Iré a alistarme.

—Nosotros estábamos en eso. Vamos Sakura… -Sakura fue directo hacia su habitación mientras la señora Haruno añadió: —Siéntase cómodo, Neji.

—Gracias, Sra Haruno. -le sonrió con gratitud y ambas mujeres desaparecieron por el pasillo.

Sakura amaba exhibir su trabajo, que extraños apreciaran su arte era algo que le fascinaba, pero, que sus padres asistieran a una de sus exhibiciones era lo mejor. A pesar de que se habían ido pronto, después de una hora y media exacta, lo comprendía perfectamente. Su padre ya era algo mayor y se cansaba con facilidad, pero Sakura se alegraba tanto de que hiciera el esfuerzo por ella de ir hasta ahí y pasarla un rato.

Después de unas cuantas fotografías y charlas sobre su trabajo con personas desconocidas, Sakura se sentía algo cansada, pero extremadamente feliz. Aquel sentimiento no había desaparecido y eso le frustraba, ¿qué diablos le pasaba? Ya era su exhibición, ya estaba disfrutando su momento, ¿por qué seguía aquel nerviosismo tan imparable?

— ¿Podrías traerme algo de agua? -le murmuró a Neji. El Hyuuga asintió y salió en busca del pedido. Sakura necesitaba urgentemente un cigarrillo. Tal vez eso le calmaría aquello ya que no había fumado en todo el día.

Salió de aquel lugar que parecía asfixiarle un poco, sacó de su pequeño bolso negro un cigarrillo que descansaba en su cajetilla y lo encendió de prisa. Le dio una larga calada y exhaló el humo después. Las calles de Tokio lucían maravillosamente iluminadas debido a la noche, como extrañaba tanto esto. Después de dar otra calada al cigarrillo, miró sus tacones bajos de color negro que hacían conjunto con su hermoso vestido, éstos le estaban molestando un poco debido a que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba de pie.

Al exhalar el humo miró hacia el frente y sintió como su corazón dejaba completamente de latir. El aire comenzaba a faltarle con urgencia, podía sentir como poco a poco su boca comenzaba a secarse debido a sus labios entreabiertos, como sus ojos se abrían más y más si eso era posible.

—Sasuke-kun…

* * *

Buenos días/tardes/noches.

¿Qué les ha parecido? ¡Por fin se han visto después de muchos años! ¿Fue lo que esperaban? La verdad espero con todo el corazón que éste capítulo haya sido de su total agrado, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o opinión, díganmelo  
¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!  
 _LMG_

Respuesta a kazuyaryo: Hola n.n Me alegro que te haya gustado como espero que éste nuevo capítulo también :D Te mando un fuerte abrazo 3


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a su creador, Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es de mi completa autoría.

 _LMG._

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 _Las almas sienten cuando sus destinos se aproximan después de añorarlo tanto._

 _Consciente o inconscientemente._

En ese momento, en ese momento tan inesperado y a la vez esperado por años, se dieron cuenta la causa de su nerviosismo. Podían sentir como el destino los había unido de una manera completamente inesperada. Podían darse cuenta de cuánto habían deseado aquel encuentro, cuánto se habían extrañado. La noche era fresca y oscura, alumbrada sólo por las tenues mercuriales de las calles y algunas luces de locales. Ambos no dejaron de observarse por segundos, de verse detalladamente, de tratar de despertar de aquel sueño porque definitivamente podían sentirse como en uno. El olor a cigarro proveniente de Sakura impresionó aún más a Sasuke, imaginaba que no seguía fumando.

—Hola… -fue todo lo que su voz pudo pronunciar después de segundos que se sintieron minutos. Aún seguía en un estado de shock provocado por el hombre de su vida que se situaba más guapo que nunca frente a ella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó con aquella seriedad que Sakura extrañaba de alguna manera.

—Exhibo mi trabajo aquí… ¿qué tal tú? -Sakura se acercó hacia él lentamente, Sasuke dejó de respirar por un segundo. Lucía más preciosa que nunca. En esa fracción de segundos al ver como se acercaba a él pudo confirmar el cuánto extrañaba esos enormes ojos jade que lo seguían volviendo tan loco como antes.

—Dejé… mi auto cerca de aquí. -respondió al principio con algo de torpeza, pero no debía dejarse mostrar de esa manera.

—Oh. -susurró con nerviosismo.

—Qué… sorprendente que la gente reconozca tu trabajo. -le dijo con una pizca de ternura inconsciente. Era imposible poder fijar su mirada en otra cosa, la tenía a ella, a Sakura enfrente suyo, ¿cómo se supone que debía actuar?

—Gracias, Sasuke-kun. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué…? -la pregunta de Sakura se fue al aire al momento en que la llamaron. Era Neji, no podía verlo ya que estaba de espaldas, pero no hacía falta.

— ¿Por qué estás afuera? -añadió Hyuuga. Sasuke volvió completamente a la realidad y se puso el doble de serio de lo normal. Miró al chico que se situaba en la entrada del lugar que miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido al no poder distinguir bien por la oscuridad del árbol. Sakura maldijo en su mente, ¿por qué tenía que pasar esto? —Oh, ya vi. -susurró al ver aquel hombre desconocido frente a Sakura.

Ésta se percató que aún sujetaba el cigarrillo que ya estaba por acabarse. Sasuke la miró por última vez y susurró:

—Adios, Sakura.

Haruno pudo percatar desolación en sus palabras y no pudo evitar sentirse así mientras lo veía rápidamente pasarla de largo e ir hacia su desconocido destino. Jamás sintió una emoción tan grande y después de unos momentos un vació tan profundo.

Dejó caer la colilla y se quedó ahí unos segundos más, aún conmovida por todo lo sucedido. Aún en un shock tan profundo, era muy difícil de asimilar. No sabía como sus palabras habían salido antes.

— ¿Sakura? -la llamó con un poco de confusión Neji.

— ¡Sakura! -exclamó con emoción Ino a unos escasos metros detrás de ella, acompañada de su prometido, Sai.

—Ino… -murmuró Sakura a lo bajo mientras se giraba. Yamanaka se acercó y la abrazó con intensidad.

—Perdón por nuestra tardanza, Sai tiene toda la culpa. -murmuró Ino con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Me alegro que hayas vuelto, feíta. -dijo Sai con una sonrisa. Sakura lo miró con fastidio.

—No puedo creer que me recibas con tus viejos apodos. -dijo Sakura a lo que Sai sólo siguió sonriendo.

—Oh. Hola, Neji. ¿Me recuerdas? -preguntó Ino con una pequeña risa. Neji la miró unos segundos y después recordó.

—Claro, una disculpa por aquél día. -pidió avergonzado.

—No te preocupes. Él es mi prometido, Sai. -Neji extendió su mano hacia Sai y la estrecharon amistosamente.

—Mucho gusto. -murmuraron ambos al mismo tiempo. Ino exclamó que entraran todos al lugar y después de esto esperó que los hombres se adelantaran unos pasos.

—Tienes una cara horrible, ¿qué pasó?, ¿no te alegras de verme? -preguntó Ino curiosa. Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—He visto a Sasuke. -dijo con total seriedad, Ino la observó impactada. No podía creer lo que Sakura había dicho, tenía millones de preguntas y quería detalles, pero Sakura añadió: -Necesitamos hablarlo luego, no podré ahora.

—Está bien, está bien... Diablos. -murmuró sin poder creerlo.

Por otra parte, Sasuke se encontraba divagando en aquel momentáneo encuentro dentro de su carro. No podía creer que en aquella inesperada situación encontrase a la mujer que robó su corazón y sus pensamientos a pesar de todo. Su corazón se había acelerado en un ritmo inimaginable, sus nervios que lo habían molestado todo el día desaparecieron por completo.

Recordó que Naruto aún lo esperaba así que encendió el auto de prisa, el rubio se encontraba ya en la esquina de una cuadra a lo que sólo tocó el claxon. Después de un pequeño brinco provocado por un susto, entró al auto rápidamente. Naruto se abrochó el cinturon de seguridad con torpeza y miró a Sasuke que tenía una cara demasiado extraña. A pesar de que él siempre tenía una cara monótona, hoy lucía un poco diferente.

— ¿Qué ha pasado, teme? -le preguntó Naruto mientras tomaba una botella de agua medio usada que descansaba en el porta-vasos. No la podía tomar bien debido a que sentía un remolino su cabeza. En otro momento Sasuke le hubiera regañado por tomar alguna de sus pertenencias, pero esta vez su mente no tenía tiempo para eso. Naruto notó aquello y supuso que en verdad había pasado algo, eso no era normal. A pesar de que se encontraba borracho, jamás dejaría de ser tan observador.

—He visto a Sakura. -el rubio se giró hacia él con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, la sorpresa brotaba por su rostro.

— ¡¿Sakura-chan está en Tokio?! -gritó haciendo que Sasuke hiciera una mueca de fastidio. Los gritos de Naruto eran insoportables para sus oídos. Tal vez había hecho mal en decirlo y venía una ola de preguntas con urgencia de respuestas, pero tenía que decirlo.

—La vi fuera de una galería. -murmuró Sasuke tratando de sonar como una situación normal. Cómo algo cotidiano. No quería que el Uzumaki viera tal efecto que ese encuentro había provocado en él y se burlara enseguida.

— ¡Llévame con ella, teme! ¡Ahora! -ordenó con impaciencia mientras balbuceaba cosas que no entendía. Moría de ganas de ver a su mejor amiga de la adolescencia y saber de ella después de tantos años sin comunicación.

—No, Naruto. Estás algo tomado, además ella está ocupada. -respondió Sasuke serio, con algo de molestia que Naruto pudo percibir.

Naruto se calló al ver ese estado de ánimo del Uchiha, mañana ya hablaría con Ino, daba por seguro que la rubia sabía perfectamente que Sakura estaba aquí y se lo reclamaría como es debido.

* * *

Buenos días/tardes/noches.

Una disculpa por la ausencia aunque muchos no la hayan notado, tenía algunos problemitas con mi internet pero estuvo excelente porque aproveché para escribir o corregir algunos capítulos :D ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado, fue algo corto el capítulo como su reencuentro, pero ya habrá tiempo gg. Un abrazo y muchas gracias a todos los que me leen.  
 _LMG_

Respuesta a kazuyaryo: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Hay que dejarlo emocionante gg. Gracias por tu apoyo en la historia, te envío un abrazo :D


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a su creador, Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es de mi completa autoría.

 _LMG._

* * *

 **Capítulo 10.**

 _Es malo para el alma guardar sentimientos. Es obligatorio expresarse en el momento indicado para evitar arrepentimientos._

Después de la exhibición, Sakura pidió un taxi para Neji y él se fue directo a su hotel después de acompañarla todo el día. Neji había notado a Sakura algo extrañaba, algo lejana a la realidad, le preguntó un par de veces si se encontraba bien a lo que ella respondía que si con una sonrisa fingida podría afirmar.

Al terminar el evento, la pelirosa ya no pudo charlar aquel asunto con Ino. Quedaron de verse en el aeropuerto mañana temprano, Ino pasaría por ella e irían algún lugar a desayunar.

No pudo dormir en paz en toda la noche, lo sucedido en el día la tenía mentalmente ocupada. No podía dejar de pensar en aquellos momentos, no podía dejar de revivirlos. Sentía algo indescriptible dentro de ella, sentía una calma, una emoción, no sabía con exactitud como definir aquel sentimiento. Pasadas las tres de la mañana decidió cerrar los ojos para poder aprovechar bien sus horas de sueño, pero cada hora volvía a despertar de la nada, ¿era ansiedad?

Al momento en que los rayos del sol comenzaron a querer infiltrarse por sus cortinas, Sakura abrió de nuevo los ojos con cansancio. Se levantó al recordar que tenía que ir por Neji y llevarlo al aeropuerto y después de eso ver a Ino. Tal vez se sentirá mejor con un buen café. Después de una hora y más minutos, Sakura y Neji se encontraban dentro del aeropuerto. Haruno miró al hombre que estaba frente a ella, lucía triste por no quedarse el tiempo suficiente. Neji deseaba poder conocer más a sus padres, ya que ya le había propuesto matrimonio a Sakura y aunque, ésta aún no le daba una respuesta definitiva, aún tenía la viva esperanza a flote y debía familiarizarse.

—Te veré allá, bonita. -le dijo antes de darle un suave beso en los labios. Sakura asintió al poco momento de verle a la cara de nuevo.

Después de ver que Neji seguía su camino hacia la puerta con su boleto en mano, Sakura sacó de su bolsillo su celular para hablarle a Ino. Neji se giró para decirle adiós con su mano, pero la pelirosa ya estaba de espaldas con el teléfono en la oreja. Neji se giró de nuevo con un poco de tristeza e inquietud.

— ¿Dónde estás? -preguntó Sakura al oir a Ino contestarle la llamada.

—Estoy en la entrada. -Sakura colgó y fue directo hacia con Ino.

Después de encontrarse y saludarse, ambas marcharon rápidamente hacia un pequeño restaurante. Pidieron un café y algo ligero para desayunar. Normalmente, Ino los domingos se levantaba exageradamente tarde. Era el día que descansaba del trabajo y lo aprovechaba al máximo por sus ganas de dormir, pero su amiga estaba aquí y la necesitaba más que nunca su presencia.

— ¿Dónde lo viste? -preguntó Ino sacando el tema abruptamente después de que el mesero se alejara. Sakura se acomodó en su asiento nerviosa.

—En la galería. Salí a fumar y después lo vi frente mío. Fue tan... inesperado, no lo sé. -murmuró Sakura mientras pasaba una mano por su frente aún un poco desconcertada.

— ¿Te dijo algo?, ¿te saludó? -Ino tomó un sorbo de su café que hace pocos segundos había llegado a su mesa.

—Lo saludé primero, después me preguntó que qué hacía aquí. Ino, no pudimos hablar mucho, cuando ya estaba por preguntarle acerca de su vida Neji nos interrumpió -dijo lo último con un enojo tan evidente que la rubia la miró sorprendida y con una sonrisa a medio salir.

— ¡Vaya que te molestó!. -la rubia bromeó y Sakura la miró algo seria. —Sakura… ¿aún sigues amando a Sasuke?

Sakura desvió la mirada, ¿lo seguía amando? Claro, Sakura sabía desde el momento en que todo se desmoronó que lo amaría por siempre, pasara lo que pasara y después de tantos años podía confirmar que el sentimiento nunca desaparecería.

—Siempre lo he amado. -Ino la miró sin desconcierto, lo sabía tanto cómo Sakura. —Se siente extraño -miró el café caliente debajo de ella mientras descansaba su cabeza en su brazo derecho. —Llevó años sin verlo, sin saber nada de él, lo veo por unos escasos segundos y ya hizo de mi mundo un revoltijo.

—Creo que tal vez necesitas verlo, hablar con él, independientemente de cómo acabaron las cosas entre ustedes. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Cómo? Me voy en unos días, no sé nada de él, lo vi allí por casualidad. -Sakura tomó de su café y se relajó un poco en la silla. Ino pensó unos segundos en silencio, después tomó un sorbo de su café.

— ¿Tienes planeado hacer algo en la noche? -preguntó curiosa. La pelirosa susurró un no por respuesta.

•

Sasuke se encontraba en la comodidad de su sala con un café en mano, unas ojeras color lila y con el ceño levemente fruncido. No había podido dormir bien en toda la madrugada después de lo que pasó. Aún no podía creer que había visto a Sakura así tan de pronto, tan inimaginable. ¿Por qué la encontró justo ahí y justo ayer? ¿Por qué después de tantos años? ¡A la mierda eso! Estaba tan hermosa, más de lo que la recordaba. Sabía que ella estaba tan afectada como él por el encuentro, aún podía ver sus grandes ojos demostrando sorpresa y a su parecer, felicidad, aunque esto último lo dudaba un poco. Bueno, tal vez ella ya había olvidado todo lo que pasó hace años.

¿Quién era aquél tipo? ¿Sería su esposo? ¿su novio? ¡Maldita sea! Cuantás preguntas le tenía, cuantas ganas de verla de nuevo. Se sentía demasiado extraño, se sentía fuera de lo común. No tenía idea de qué pensar, quería verla, quería verla una vez más. ¿Se iría de nuevo o llegó para quedarse permanentemente? Su mente comenzó a divagar en dudas fuera de lo normal.

Después de unas escasas horas, Naruto le marcó al celular. Tal vez apenas despertó y recordó lo sucedido. Un millón de preguntas se le avecinaban por teléfono y eso le resultaba más que molesto.

•

Después del desayuno con Ino, Sakura fue a su casa y estuvo todo el día junto a sus padres. Miraron la televisión, comieron y platicaron durante el día, se sentía como si viviera con ellos como en el pasado y se dio cuenta de cuanto los había extrañado. A pesar de que había vivido con ellos en Estados Unidos por unos años.

Por la tarde, recibió una llamada de Ino invitándola a su departamento, por lo que Sakura se tomó un baño y se alistó con tiempo. Decidió ponerse unos jeans ajustados junto con una sudadera, tomó el abrigo a último minuto, ya que no quería enfermarse debido al frío. Avisó a sus padres que iría a casa de Ino y salió alegre. El cielo comenzaba a verse anaranjado por lo que Sakura sonrió al verlo. Le encantaba mirar el cielo y deleitarse con tremendos paisajes tan hermosos.

Llegó a la casa de Ino después de una media hora, a pesar de que hacía frio y un viento algo fuerte, prefería caminar. A la vista de Sakura, Ino no vivía muy lejos de sus padres, además, era más agradable caminar por las calles como antes.

Al estar enfrente de la puerta del departamento, tocó un par de veces y su mejor amiga le abrió en unos escasos segundos. Después de saludarla, le indicó que pasara y al llegar a la sala de estar, vio a una chica peliazul verla con sorpresa y felicidad.

— ¡Sakura! -exclamó la chica mientras iba hacia ella y le daba un abrazo lleno de nostalgia. — ¿Cómo has estado?

—Excelente, ¿qué tal tú, Hinata? Me dijo Ino hace tiempo que eras novia de Naruto, ¡me alegro mucho! -dijo Sakura llena de alegría. Le alegraba ver a la ojiperla, eran compañeras en la escuela y de reuniones. A pesar de que antes eran amigas muy cercanas, por cuestiones de tiempo de la peliazul no hablaban muy seguido. La chica se puso un poco roja y agradeció.

•

Después de la corta llamada con Naruto, Sasuke pidió algo de comer. Al terminar, se dispuso a checar papeles importantes del trabajo. El Uchiha se aburría con facilidad y ocupaba tener su mente en algo y que mejor que avanzarle al trabajo, ¿qué más podría hacer? Se consideraba un hombre aburrido y taciturno.

Su celular vibró de nuevo y lo tomó con pereza, ojalá no sea un cliente. Vio el contacto y era de nuevo Naruto. De acuerdo, ojalá hubiera sido un cliente.

— ¿Ahora qué? -habló Sasuke primero al contestar.

—Ino hará una reunión en su departamento e invito a Sakura-chan, ¡tienes que ir! -exclamó con efusividad. Sasuke lo pensó por una fracción de segundos, debía ir, debía verla de nuevo, era su oportunidad. —Tomaré ese silencio como un sí, ¡paso por ti en media hora!

Naruto colgó y Sasuke bajó el teléfono de su oído con algo de lentitud. Odiaba que el rubio pensara que moría de ganas, pero esa era la verdad. Moría de ganas de verla de nuevo, de saber que ha pasado en todos estos años con su vida.

Después de unos veintitantos minutos en las que se preparó para estar listo, Naruto llegó con prisa y Sasuke se subió a su auto unos segundos después del sonido del claxon. El rubio lo miró pícaramente antes de acelerar.

—Sabía que no te negarías, mueres por verla de nuevo.

— ¿Podrías callarte? -pidió Sasuke con su monótona seriedad. Naruto se burló silenciosamente y después empezó a oler, tratándo de que el sonido fuera obvio.

—Vaya, Sasuke, ¿loción nueva? -Naruto preguntó con burla. Sasuke murmuró un insulto por lo bajo. Diablos, odiaba esto, pero sus ganas de volver a ver a su primer amor eran muchísimo más grandes. Debía soportar a éste imbécil.

Después de unos pocos minutos llegaron, Naruto tocó la puerta del departamento de Ino. La rubia los recibió con una alegre sonrisa y los invitó a pasar. Se escuchaban algunas voces conocidas. Dentro se encontraban Hinata, Sai, Kiba, Choji y Shikamaru, acompañado de su novia, Temari. Todos se giraron al verlos de pie, Sasuke miró de reojo a Sakura y ésta lo veía con una mirada difícil de descifrar para él. Ambos saludaron con la mano al aire y Naruto añadiendo emoción en cuestión de palabras, pero el saludo quedó corto al momento en que éste miró a Sakura.

— ¡Sakura-chan! -gritó con entusiasmo mientras iba a abrazarla. La pelirosa se puso de pie y le correspondió el abrazo gustosa. Tenía muchísimo tiempo sin ver al Uzumaki, tanto que extrañaba sus estupideces y su actitud tan hiperactiva.

—Tranquilo, Naruto, me aprietas de más. -murmuró Sakura mientras sentía como el rubio la dejaba de apretar poco a poco. El rubio la miró con una sonrisa llena de gusto.

—Me alegro mucho de verte, Sakura-chan.

—Yo también, Naruto. -Sakura sonrío con ternura. Miró a Sasuke que se encontraba sólo a unos escasos metros. —Sasuke-kun, hola.

Sasuke asintió y los chicos reanudaron la plática al sentir un poco de incomodidad. Después de unos minutos unas pizzas habían llegado a la puerta, tomaron algunas cervezas mientras convivian amenamente, platicando sobre anécdotas de la preparatoria, chismes, burlas y demás. Sakura jamás se había sentido como en casa y tan a gusto.

Las miradas de Sasuke y Sakura chocaban de vez en cuando, tenían ganas de hablar, pero no sabía ni uno ni otro como empezar. Sakura conversaba con los presentes seguido, mientras Sasuke sólo hablaba cuando callaba a Naruto por alguna estupidez dicha o cuando le preguntaban algo sumamente trivial.

Choji, Kiba, Sai, Ino y Shikamaru ya estaban algo ebrios, por lo que reían de cualquier estupidez. Naruto se había controlado un poco por la presencia de Hinata que también se veía algo ruborizada y muy risueña. Temari veía con fastidio cada vez que a Shikamaru le pegaba más fuerte el alcohol durante la conversación, sacando carcajadas a los presentes.

Sasuke decidió salir al balcón del departamento de Ino para fumar, necesitaba un cigarrillo ante todo el sentimiento de impotencia por no poder hablarle a la pelirosa. Se levantó y caminó hacia el pasillo que lo conducía hacia el balcón, sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón oscuro la cajetilla junto al encendedor. Sintio unos suaves pasos por detrás suyo, la presencia lo nombró. Sasuke le extendió la cajetilla con amabilidad y ella tomó un cigarrillo. Lo encendió y después de ella Sasuke repitió el acto.

—Creí que no seguías fumando. -habló Sasuke. Sakura dio una calada y miró hacia el cigarrillo en la mano derecha de Sasuke.

—Creí que tú tampoco… ¿cómo has estado? -preguntó Sakura de pronto. Sasuke la miró.

—Bien, ¿tú? -dio una calada.

—Excelente, se siente genial poder regresar. -murmuró Sakura. Aquella respuesta sorprendió a Sasuke, ¿se quedaría definitivamente en Tokio? No quería sonar intrigado, pero debía preguntar.

— ¿Te quedarás? -preguntó tratando de sonar como algo que no le importara en absoluto. Sakura tardó unos segundos en responder.

—Me encantaría, pero no puedo. -Sakura murmuró con un poco de tristeza. —Vaya, entonces eres abogado, recuerdo que hablabas de eso antes, ¿te está yendo bien? -preguntó curiosa cambiando el tema abruptamente.

—Sí. Hace… hace unos meses estuve en Nueva York por motivos de trabajo, no creí que vivieras ahí. -murmuró recordando lo anterior dicho por ella misma después de una pregunta de Kiba. Sakura hizo cara de sorpresa.

—Oh, me hubiera agradado encontrarte. -murmuró Sakura con total sinceridad. Sasuke miró hacia el panorama.

—Sólo estuve un día, fue un asunto extremadamente rápido, casi innecesario. -dijo después de fumarle al cigarro. — ¿Cómo ha estado tu padre?

—Muy bien, gracias. Después de seguir todo el tratamiento ellos se regresaron y decidí quedarme a estudiar por mi cuenta. -Sasuke se quedó perplejo ante la información.

— ¿Por qué no regresaste después? -preguntó, pero más bien sonó como un ligero reclamo. Sakura lo miró un poco sorprendida, no creía que Sasuke le reclamaría aquello. Desvió su mirada de aquellos profundos ojos negros.

— ¿Qué caso tenía volver? Dejaste muy en claro que no querías volver a verme, ¿lo recuerdas? -los sentimientos que estaban perfectamente escondidos salieron a flote. Sasuke la miró con el ceño fruncido, no tenía nada más que decir puesto que tenía razón.

—Sakura… -trató de decir algo después de unos segundos, más Sakura lo calló de pronto.

—Olvídalo, Sasuke, éramos unos adolescentes estúpidos. -sentenció Haruno con algo de seriedad. Después de unos segundos de silencio y unas cuantas caladas al cigarro por parte de ambos, Sakura habló de nuevo. —A pesar de todo, te extrañe tanto.

Sintió un enorme alivio al decirle aquel sentimiento que siempre estaba en su mente. Sasuke la miró con una ternura enorme mientras la pelirosa lo miró con anhelo, ahí supo que, a pesar de que Sasuke no lo dijo, sabía que la extrañaba tanto como ella a él. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos muchos años antes, Sasuke y Sakura sentían aún ese amor interminable y unas terribles ganas de fundirse en un beso profundo. Sakura vio como Sasuke miraba sus labios seductoramente, volviéndola loca. Se acercó hacia él inconscientemente mientras Sasuke la veía con una cantidad de deseo indescifrable.

— ¡Sasuke!, ¡Sakura! -escucharon un gritillo proveniente del pasillo. Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo al maldito de Naruto. —¡Dejen de fumar! -exclamó al oler el tabaco.

—Tu también fumas, dobe. -dijo Sasuke con fastidio.

Después de la inoportuna interrupción de Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura volvieron adentro. Sakura se despidió de sus compañeros y amigos de la infancia, le desearon lo mejor y le dejaron en claro que la esperaban ver de nuevo para la boda de Ino. Sakura se sintió un poco triste ante las despedidas, Sasuke pudo observar aquello. Después de unos minutos, todos se despidieron de Ino. Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura salieron por la puerta del departamento primero.

—Bueno, chicos, fue bueno verlos. -murmuró Sakura en tono de despedida.

—Sa... -Sasuke fue interrumpido por Naruto.

— ¡El teme te acompañará, Sakura-chan! ¡No debes de andar sola a estas horas de la noche! -exclamó.

—No quiero incomodar…

—No es ningún problema, Sakura. -Sasuke ahora interrumpió a Sakura.

Haruno sintió como su corazón se aceleraba un poco, había olvidado lo irresistible que era Sasuke y cuan débil era ella ante él. Se despidió de Naruto y Hinata mientras caminaba al lado de Sasuke. Éste se sentía un poco tenso, quería hacer y hablar tantas cosas, se sentía un cobarde. Sakura caminaba con la presión de tenerlo a su lado, sentirlo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Caminaban a un ritmo lento, con ganas de no llegar a la casa de Sakura y aunque no hablasen, querían aprovechar estar juntos un poco. Sakura paró de pronto y miró hacia el cielo, le había caído una gota en la frente, Sasuke la miró curioso y pronto sintió unas pequeñas gotas. Vio como Sakura sacaba su lengua y cerraba los ojos con diversión.

—Si tenías sed debiste decirme. -murmuró Sasuke con diversión. Sakura río ante su comentario, la admiró mientras las gotas de lluvia caían con más fuerza sobre su rostro. Haruno frunció el ceño y lo miró fingiendo enojo en broma.

—Diablos, será mejor que corramos. -indicó Sakura mientras la lluvia llegaba con más y más fuerza, poco a poco se iban empapando de la fría agua.

Ambos corrieron hacia lo largo de la calle, Sasuke paró un taxi unos segundos después al momento de verlo y se subieron de prisa. Sasuke le indicó una desconocida dirección para Sakura, por lo que sólo guardó silencio esperando dar al destino, siempre se había sentido segura con Sasuke. Sakura no dejaba de temblar debido a que aún hacía frío y ella empapada, Sasuke trataba de aguantarlo. Después de unos escasos minutos, Sasuke le pagó al taxista y Sakura siguió al Uchiha.

—Creí que sería más conveniente para que no llegaras mojada a tu casa -Sakura lo miró y confirmó que era la casa de Sasuke. —, te puedo llevar cuando estés seca. -Sakura asintió un poco sorprendida.

A pesar de que tenía años sin verle, lo conocía, y Sakura podía darse cuenta que aún era el viejo Sasuke. En el lenguaje 'Sasuke', eso significaba que no quería que se fuera aún y eso la puso alegre. Le encantó saber que el sentimiento era mutuo. Sasuke la invitó a pasar después de que abriera la puerta de entrada, el olor a tabaco y a perfume de hombre se hizo presente. A Haruno no le impresionó que la casa estuviera tan ordenada y limpia, Sasuke siempre había sido así.

—Siéntate, por favor. -le dijo mientras caminaba hacia algún lugar de la casa. Sakura se sacó el abrigo empapado de encima, después de unos segundos apareció con unas toallas a la mano. Le pasó una color gris y él se quedó con una azul marino. Ambos estaban secándose el cabello, Sakura se sentía algo incómoda y Sasuke a la par. Se podía sentir una inevitable tensión.

— ¿Desde cuándo vives aquí? -preguntó Sakura curiosa, tratando de romper aquella tensión.

—Hace un par de años. -murmuró mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón que se encontraba alado de la pelirosa.

—Es linda. -alagó Sakura. Su mente se detuvo un momento al pensar algo que podía ser cierto, ¿Sasuke tiene novia? Sakura se sorprendió tanto que Sasuke la miró confuso.

— ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó algo alarmado al ver la cara de pánico de la chica.

—Sasuke, ¿tienes novia?, me sentiría fatal si causara un problema al estar aquí. -murmuró con sinceridad. Sasuke la observó detenidamente nos segundos y después negó con la cabeza.

—No tienes que preocuparte. Él que debería sería yo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? -indagó curiosa, intentando ver detrás de sus palabras. Recordó su reencuentro por primera vez y a Neji, ahora lo entendía. —No… no es... algo serio. -susurró mirando hacia sus tenis algo mojados. Sasuke asintió mientras suspiró.

—Hm.

—No cambias. -dijo Sakura con burla mientras se retiraba un poco del cabello húmedo de la cara. Sasuke la observó por unos segundos mientras ella estaba distraída, sumida en algún recuerdo al parecer.

—Jamás te has ido para mí, Sakura. -susurró Sasuke de pronto. Sakura lo miró con algo de asombro y con sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas. —Sé que es tarde, pero… perdóname por todo.

—Sasuke-kun… -lo miró con tristeza, veía lo totalmente arrepentido que se encontraba. Se acercó hacia él y se sentó a su lado. —Éramos muy jóvenes y nos dolieron tanto nuestras decisiones. Entiendo que no podías aceptarlo, no te guardo rencor por ello.

—No debí haberte gritado así esa noche, debí aceptar la distancia y estar a tu lado durante ese mal tiempo. Me siento como un estúpido, fui un estúpido. Debí esperar a que volvieras, así fueran años… -Sasuke la miró derrotado. Los sentimientos de tristeza por fin salían con la persona perfecta. Siempre quiso decirle cuanto se arrepentía a pesar de no verla. Tal vez ahora el alcohol le había ayudado a expresarse o tal vez el simple hecho de pensar en que no volvería a verla.

—Estabas demasiado dolido por la muerte de tus padres, yo también me sentí horrible al dejarte en ese estado. -murmuró Sakura recordando aquel horrible suceso.

Abrazó a Sasuke protectoramente, transmitiéndole todo el amor guardado para él, cariño que seguía aún presente a pesar de todo el dolor. Sasuke la miró con gran sentimiento, Sakura miró sus irresistibles labios, llamándola, al igual que los de ella a Sasuke. Sasuke la tómo del cuello y la besó sin control. La besó sin importar que ella se diera cuenta de cuanto la seguía amando, sin importar que no fuera el mismo Sasuke serio y amargado de siempre, Sakura estaba aquí después de ocho malditos años. Hoy quería dejarse llevar por lo que sentía.

* * *

Buenos días/tardes/noches.

 _De nuevo, una disculpa por actualizar un poco tarde. Este capítulo es algo largo, creo que es el más largo de la historia gg. Espero que les guste mucho, y si es así díganme que les parece si gustan. La verdad sentí mucha emoción en escribir su reencuentro y esta intima conversación, no lo sé, me dio muchos sentimientos que espero que igualmente lleguen a ustedes.  
Muchísimas gracias de todo corazón por leer como siempre, a los review, favoritos y a los follow. Les mando un abrazo a cada uno . _

_LMG_

Respuesta a Nae: Hola :D Yo también lo sentí así, pero me da mucho gusto que estés de vuelta. Que bueno que te gustaron, espero que al igual este también, ¡te mando un abrazo!

Respuesta a alefrapped tuki: Jajajaja, tranquila que ya pudieron hablar con tranquilidad :P Muchísimas gracias por tus bonitas palabras, me animaste mucho :D Espero te guste mucho este capítulo, ¡un abrazo!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a su creador, Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es de mi completa autoría.

 _LMG._

* * *

 **Capítulo 11.**

 _Podía sentir como mi enorme deseo había sido echo realidad, a pesar de que creía haberlo enterrado para siempre. Podía volverlo a vivir una vez más, sentirlo una vez más y si yo quisiera, vivirlo siempre... pero no es tan simple._

Los años pasaron, el deseo se acumuló y por fin explotó sin importar nada más que su amor. Sakura profundizo el beso tomándole del cabello, acariciándoselo suavemente. Sasuke la jaló más hacia él y la posicionó arriba suyo mientras Sakura no paraba de besarlo con efusividad. Jamás habían sentido ese tipo de intensidad, de deseo y de añoranza. Sentían un deseo enorme por ambos que se estaba demostrando en unas caricias desenfrenadas y besos apasionados que parecían no tener fin.

Sasuke cargó a Sakura y caminó con cuidado hacia su habitación, Sakura sabía a donde la llevaba y no planeaba detenerlo, al contrario. Deseaba tenerlo en sus brazos toda la noche, sentir la calidez que emanaba su cuerpo y sentir sus labios por toda su piel. Sakura al ver que el pelinegro dejó momentáneamente sus labios para mirar el suelo y abrir la puerta de su habitación, besó su cuello causándole una excitación que no podía soportar. Jamás olvidaría los puntos más sensibles de Sasuke y él se lo agradecía internamente. Sólo ella sabía cómo volverlo loco, sólo ella lo conocía perfectamente.

La arrojó sobre la cama a lo que Sakura rio, Sasuke la miró con ternura y se inclinó hacia ella para seguirla besando. Sakura lo tomó del rostro y lo arrojó hacia la cama al igual, postrándose sobre él. Sus ropas fueron desapareciendo lentamente de sus cuerpos, disfrutando cada zona de su piel que estaba siendo descubierta. Sakura gimió al sentir como Sasuke mordía con suavidad su pecho. El Uchiha no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo mucho que había extrañado Sakura su cuerpo, por lo que se dedicó a besarle su pecho con necesidad. Después de unos momentos, en donde la pasión y la excitación no podían soportar más, ambos se unieron con ternura y amor. Fue como un viaje en el tiempo, como la primera vez. Ambos se miraron al terminar, aún unidos, Sakura no pudo evitar que una lágrima saliera de su ojo izquierdo, Sasuke la miró con ternura y besó aquella lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla. Ambos se abrazaron fuerte, se abrazaron al momento, se abrazaron a su felicidad, se abrazaron a su amor.

Al momento en que entraron a la habitación la identidad quedó fuera. Olvidaron sus recuerdos, sus frustraciones, sus ocupaciones, sus nombres, sus vidas... Todo lo que importaba eran ellos dos, sólo Sasuke y Sakura. De pronto ya no era un exitoso abogado, de pronto ya no era una reconocida artista, volvieron a ser ese par de jóvenes con un gran amor y deseo por ambos.

La flama del deseo y el más puro amor jamás se extinguió.

Los rayos del resplandeciente sol atravesaban la ventada de la habitación, Sasuke despertó y parpadeó algunas veces para enfocar bien su vista. Sintió que alguien lo abrazaba y miró hacia abajo para confirmar que no había sido otro de sus sueños. Su primer amor se encontraba entre sus sábanas y no pudo evitar sonreír de lado. Sintió como Sakura se removía poco a poco e iba despertando lentamente. Se talló sus ojos y después de unos segundos se giró hacia él mientras lo veía con una sonrisa resplandeciente, más que el sol.

—Buenos días, Sasuke-kun. ─le dijo con cariño. Éste le acarició su suave cabello como respuesta.

Después de unos segundos, la realidad golpeó a Sasuke de pronto. Una estúpida pregunta atravesó su mente y no podía evitar seguir pensando en las posibilidades sobre eso.

—Sakura ─la nombrada lo miró esperando a que terminara lo que estaba por decir. —, ¿te arrepientes? ─Sakura frunció el ceño levemente. Se acomodó en la cama, poniendo su mentón en su pecho para mirarle directamente.

— ¡No! Diablos, Sasuke... Era lo que más deseaba en la vida, poder estar a tu lado una vez más. ─Sasuke grabó sus palabras y sintió un alivio en su alma al confirmar aún más que el sentimiento era recíproco. — ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Olvídalo. ─murmuró mientras seguía acariciándole el cabello.

Al momento recordó al estúpido chico que estaba con ella aquella vez en la Galería, a pesar de que Sakura le había dicho que no era algo serio sentía un poco de molestia por ello. Haruno llamó a Sasuke sacándolo de su nuevo martirio de pensamiento, sabía exactamente que estaba pensando.

—Neji no es mi novio, quiero decir... ─sintió un poco de pena, pero debía ser totalmente honesta. —He salido con él aproximadamente dos años, pero no somos novios.

—Te has vuelto muy liberal. ─Sasuke sonrió y Sakura lo miró con el ceño de nuevo fruncido.

— ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¡Apuesto a que tuviste un montón de mujeres! ─exclamó Sakura. Sasuke la miró con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Estás celosa? ─preguntó juguetón. Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

—Claro que no, sólo digo lo que es más que obvio.

—Son contadas, me enfoco principalmente en mi trabajo.

—Me alegro mucho que seas abogado, Sasuke. ¿Cómo está Itachi?

—Bien, a punto de casarse. ─Sakura se sorprendió a lo que cambió su postura, poniendo ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

— ¡Vaya! Creí que jamás se casaría.

—Yo también. ¿Cómo te ha ido con tu arte? ─indagó Sasuke. La pasión de Sakura era el arte, incontables veces lo había retratado, de hecho, aún guardaba aquellos regalos con cariño.

— ¡Excelente! Tengo una galería junto con unos compañeros y amigos de la Universidad donde estudié, expongo muy seguido.

La mañana transcurrió hablando sobre su vida, contando experiencias uno al otro. Sasuke le contaba de los casos más difíciles que había enfrentado mientras Sakura le contaba sobre a que países había logrado viajar gracias a su trabajo. Estaban demasiado ocupados hablando tan amenamente que a Sasuke se le había olvidado completamente su trabajo.

— ¿Seguro no hay algún problema? ─preguntó Sakura con preocupación.

—No, tranquila.

Sakura escuchó un celular vibrar, miró hacia el pantalón de Sasuke y fue hacia él. Lo sacó del bolsillo mientras Sasuke la miraba confundido, preguntándose quién era.

—Es Naruto. ─avisó Sakura mientras le mostraba la pantalla. Le extendió el celular y el pelinegro lo tomó mientras colgaba la llamada. Sakura se sentó a su lado mientras Sasuke la observaba con duda.

—Volveré a Nueva York mañana. ─soltó Sakura sin rodeos mientras lo miraba con tristeza. Sasuke se sentó y besó su frente con dulzura.

— ¿Cuándo volverás? ─preguntó, sus labios seguían cerca de su frente.

—Unos días antes para la boda de Ino y Sai.

Sasuke recordó la fecha y se lamentó por ello, aún faltaban dos meses para la boda. Ahora que la tenía junto a él no deseaba soltarla, pero esperaría, ahora esperaría el tiempo que sea con tal de volver a tenerla a su lado. Sakura miró el gesto de Sasuke, sabía perfectamente lo que sentía. Daría lo que fuera por no dejarlo de nuevo, por poder quedarse congelados en este precioso día, pero debía volver a la realidad.

—Esperaré por ti. ─murmuró Sasuke con seguridad. Sakura lo miró con una tierna sonrisa y lo besó.

Después de aquella mañana juntos, Sasuke decidió tomarse el día entero, quería estar con Sakura lo que resta del día y poder disfrutarlo como nunca. Naruto le había llamado un par de veces, pero todas las ignoró. Hoy era uno de esos días que jamás se había podido dar y no se arrepentía de por fin darle la espalda al trabajo. Al igual que Sasuke, Sakura se sentía en un estado de completa felicidad. Estaba en su país natal, expuso sus obras, había visto a sus padres y se había reencontrado con el amor de su vida y ahora paseaba junto con él después de una increíble noche juntos, ¿qué más podía pedir? Estos días habían sido de los mejores de su vida.

Después de ir a una función de cine -idea sugerida por Sakura-, ambos decidieron ir a una cafetería. Tomaron asiento en una de las mesitas que se situaban fuera del local y ordenaron sus respectivos cafés al gusto personal. Sasuke sacó la cajetilla de su bolsillo y enseguida le ofreció un cigarrillo a Sakura. Le dio al instante el encendedor y ésta lo encendió de pronto. Él hizo lo mismo.

—Me la he pasado de maravilla, me sentí como si tuviera dieciséis de nuevo. ─murmuró mientras Sasuke la observaba detenidamente. Sakura tenía un brillo espectacular, no sabía si la otra gente se daba cuenta de ello, pero para él era su luz. Siempre sería su luz.

—Gracias. ─murmuró Sasuke mientras la mesera colocaba los cafés a su disposición. Tomó un sorbo mientras después acercaba el cigarro a sus labios. —Este día me ha hecho recordar a nuestras tardes juntos hace años.

Sasuke exhaló el humo mientras Sakura comenzó a reír de la nada. Supuso que tal vez había recordado algo de aquellos tiempos.

— ¿Recuerdas aquel día en que llovía muy fuerte, nos pusimos debajo de un pequeño techo de unos locales? ─murmuró entre risas. Recordando con diversión. — ¡Nos mojó completamente aquel carro!

—Y tuvimos que ir a mi casa a secarnos. Recuerdo que estuviste enferma por unos días. ─dijo Sasuke mientras reía ligeramente y Sakura carcajeaba.

—Vaya... ─murmuró mientras se tranquilizaba. Tiró el cigarrillo acabado mientras se ponía de pie. — ¿Puedes esperarme un momento? ─dejó su celular en la mesa para que no tuviera algún accidente en el baño. Sasuke asintió y la vio marcharse a sus espaldas.

Le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo y su mente se ocupó de recordar más momentos junto a Haruno. Recordaba cuando sólo merodeaban por la ciudad, caminaban sin rumbo fijo algunas veces, sólo platicando o en cómodo silencio. Caminar aquellas noches a su lado siempre serían unos preciosos momentos.

El celular de Sakura de pronto comenzó a sonar alejándolo de sus recuerdos. Esperó unos escasos segundos y el molesto sonido no paraba. Sabía que estaba mal y tal vez se ganaría un golpe por parte de ella, pero quería que el sonido se callara de una vez por todas. Tomó el celular dispuesto a sólo bajarle el volumen, pero vio el nombre del contacto.

 _Neji..._ Neji era aquel sujeto con el que Sakura salía, sintió una molestia en su interior. Tenía años de no sentirse así y se avergonzó un poco. Al ver la insistencia del tipo aquel por Sakura, decidió contestar. Tomó la llamada y enseguida se escuchó aquella voz.

— ¡Sakura! ¿Por qué no me has contestado? ¿Estás bien? ─su voz sonaba un poco preocupada.

—Sakura está bien. ─murmuró con aquella voz seria. Hubo un silencio de pronto.

—Sólo dile que sigo esperando su respuesta a mi propuesta de matrimonio. ─la llamada se cortó y Sasuke dejó con lentitud el teléfono sobre la mesa.

Su mente se encontraba muy confusa en este momento. Sakura le había dicho que lo que tenía con Neji no era absolutamente nada serio y ahora este tipo hablaba sobre matrimonio. Se quedó pensativo unos segundos más mientras Sakura se situaba en su lugar. Lo miró con una sonrisa para después cambiar el gesto a uno de confusión. Sasuke la miró serio.

— ¿Qué pasa? ─indagó intrigante.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste sobre la propuesta de matrimonio? ─preguntó Sasuke con una tremenda seriedad y con el ceño levemente fruncido. Sakura checó su celular y vio el registro de llamadas. Suspiró.

—El día contigo estuvo maravilloso y no quería que hubiera un problema. Te lo iba a decir, sólo quería esperar un poco más.

—Debiste decirlo desde un inicio. ─murmuró con un poco de molestia. Sakura lo miró con un poco de tristeza. Había arruinado totalmente el día, no creía que eso fuera tan importante. —Sakura, sólo quiero que seas sincera conmigo.

—Neji me propuso matrimonio hace aproximadamente un mes, yo le dejé muy en claro que necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo y él no tuvo problema con ello. ─Sasuke la observó al igual que la escuchaba atentamente. —Desde ese día lo dude... y fue por ti. A pesar de que no te veía en años, aún seguía pensando en ti como siempre. Al llegar a Nueva York le diré mi respuesta, creo que para ti ya es más que obvia. ─Sakura sonrió tiernamente con un sonrojo.

Sasuke no había estado molesto por aquella proposición, sino porque Sakura no le había contado sobre eso. Tenía más que claro la decisión de Haruno y no podía sentirse más alegre. Tomó su mano y acarició su piel con el pulgar.

—A pesar de todo, ¿quieres estar conmigo de nuevo? ─preguntó con un sonrojo casi imperceptible. Sakura lo miró atenta con una sonrisa.

—A pesar de todo.

* * *

Buenos días/tardes/noches.

 _Primero que nada les quiero desear una muy feliz navidad, ¡espero que se la pasen de lo mejor con su familia o amigos!  
Espero que les guste este capítulo, Sasuke y Sakura por fin ya están juntos después de tantos años... ¿qué piensan? Haganmelo saber :D  
Gracias por leer, ¡les mando un abrazo!  
_

 _LMG_

Respuesta a Holiwis123: Hola, muchísimas gracias :D ¡Espero te guste éste nuevo capítulo!

Respuesta a Alejandra: ¡Muchísimas gracias! Me alegran mucho tus palabras :3 Claro, yo te etiqueto. Gracias por seguir la historia, ¡un abrazo!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a su creador, Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es de mi completa autoría.

 _LMG._

* * *

 **Capitulo 12**

 _Tiempo de la lejanía, el tiempo había llegado a su fin. Sólo queda hacer cuenta regresiva y volver a tus brazos._

Después de aquel café a lado de Sasuke, éste la dejó en su casa. Sakura anteriormente, mediante una llamada telefónica, había avisado que se quedó en casa de Ino, por lo que su madre no preguntaría algo referente aquello al llegar.

—Permíteme llevarte mañana al aeropuerto. ─sugirió Sasuke. Sakura asintió y agradeció al instante.

El Uchiha aparcó enfrente de su casa y la observó con un semblante extraño. A pesar de que éste día había sido asombroso, aún se sentía algo decaído debido a la nuevamente partida de la pelirosa, pero ahora no era como antes. Esta vez estarían juntos y él esperaría por ella lo que fuese. No volvería a cometer el mismo error, ahora no pensaba por nada del mundo en dejarla ir. Sakura no pudo evitar tocar su mejilla con ternura y lo observó unos momentos más. Decidió eliminar la distancia que los separaba y lo besó con amor, un beso sin lujuría, sólo cargado de una ternura infinita.

—Gracias por el día de hoy, Sasuke-kun. ─susurró alegre al separarse de él. Sasuke asintió levemente. Salió del coche y caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta del lado de Sakura para abrirla en una señal de caballerosidad. Después de unos momentos, los dos enamorados se encontraban de pie en la banqueta.

—Te veré mañana temprano. ─le recordó. Sakura ya le había comentado la hora de su vuelo y a pesar de que su trabajo empezaba a la misma hora, le importaba poco. Sakura era más importante que el trabajo ahora. Sasuke se sorprendió internamente debido a ello y se sentía algo extraño, pero bien con ello.

— ¿Sakura? ─una voz la llamó detrás de ella. Atisbó a Sasuke que miraba a sus espaldas, hizo lo mismo y se encontró con su madre en la puerta.

—Hola, mamá. ─saludó Sakura avergonzada. No le había comentado a su madre que estaría con Sasuke y le ponía algo inquieta lo que su progenitora pensaría. La señora Haruno se acercó hacia ellos y miró asombrada a Sasuke.

— ¡Sasuke! No te reconocí. ─murmuró con sorpresa. Sasuke la saludó cordialmente. — ¿Cómo has estado?

—Excelente, Sra Haruno, ¿qué tal usted? ─preguntó amablemente con una sonrisa de lado.

—Muy bien, gracias. ¿No gustas pasar a tomar algo? ─lo invitó con una cálida sonrisa. Sasuke se negó y le agradeció por tal gesto con una ligera sonrisa.

—Hasta luego. Sra Haruno, fue un gusto volver a saludarla. ─murmuró Sasuke mientras la madre de Sakura le expresaba que el sentimiento era mutuo. Sasuke asintió hacia Sakura y ésta sonrió. Lo vio hasta que se subió a su auto y cuando arrancó.

—Aún le quieres, ¿cierto? ─Escuchó a su madre preguntarle a espaldas. Sakura se giró lentamente hacia ella y asintió. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas. —Deberías aclararle tus sentimientos a Neji, se nota que te ama.

La señora Haruno se encaminó a su casa mientras se acobijaba con su suéter aún más. Sakura se quedó un momento afuera, pensándo en lo que sucedera en cuánto llege a su destino mañana. Su madre desconocía como era la verdadera relación entre Neji y ella, lo presentó simplemente como un amigo aquella vez, pero se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Neji.

—Diablos... ─suspiró mientras le daba un pequeño vistazo a la luna y se daba media vuelta para entrar a su hogar.

Sasuke había despertado hace unos minutos, su mente divagaba en el día anterior. Ver a Sakura aquél día despues de ocho años había dado un completo giro inesperado a su monótona vida, pero volvería a serlo debido a que pasaría unos meses más sin ella. Aquello le dolía, pero la esperaría cuanto fuese con tal de tenerla nuevamente a su lado. El destino la había traído a su mundo de nuevo fisicamente, no perdería esta gran oportunidad.

Al manejar, recordó al idiota con el que Sakura salía y no pudo evitar apretar los dientes con leve fuerza al recordar lo que le había dicho aquel día por teléfono. No era un tipo que demostrase sus celos, o más bien, sentimientos. Debía guardar muy bien aquella molestia. Sakura ya arreglaría las cosas con él , ya que es un asunto entre ellos, confiaba en ella. Jamás dudaría, Sakura era una persona leal y honesta, siempre lo ha sido.

Al llegar, se estacionó enfrente de su casa. Notó como Sakura se asomaba por la ventana con curiosidad y le sonrió al reconocerlo. Sasuke bajó de su auto y se encaminó hacia la puerta de la entrada. Sakura abrió la puerta antes de que él llegara a ésta y le sonrió con dulzura.

—Sasuke-kun, buenos días.

—Buenos días, Sakura.

Pronto la voz de la madre de Sakura se escuchó por lo lejos dentro del hogar, preguntando quien era.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! ─respondió Sakura mientras tomaba una de sus maletas y Sasuke la tomaba al segundo. La llevó hacia la cajuela de su auto mientras ella traía su mochila en su espalda. Los padres de Sakura caminaron fuera de su hogar y Sasuke se aproximó de prisa para saludar como era debido, a pesar de sentirse ligeramente incómodo con el padre de Sakura.

—Sasuke-kun, gracias por llevar a Sakura ─exclamó con alegría la señora Haruno después de corresponder el saludo al Uchiha. El padre de Sakura lo miró curioso, Sasuke se puso ligeramente nervioso por unos efímeros segundos.

—Papá, Mamá ─Sakura los llamó de pronto a lo que ambos miraron a su única hija. —, gracias por todo.

Sakura los abrazó a ambos con cariño, era tan difícil despedirse de ellos de nuevo, aunque esta vez no sería como las anteriores. Ahora regresaría a Tokyo más seguido y eso la emocionaba tanto. Se separó de ellos con lentitud mientras su madre la miraba con emociones encontradas, su padre trataba de reprimir aquellos sentimientos.

—Los veré muy pronto. ─susurró mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. Estaba tratando de controlarse, pero esto era muy fuerte siempre. La limpió rápidamente mientras su madre la miraba con tristeza. Le dolía tanto como ella verla partir, pero jamás la retendría.

Sasuke arrancó y pronto ambos se dirigían a su destino. El Uchiha miró de reojo a Haruno que se encontraba mirando hacia el camino con un gesto triste, acto seguido Sasuke tomó su mano y la acarició unos segundos. Sakura la apretó, dándole gracias por su apoyo en esos momentos.

Después de unos cuántos minutos, Sasuke ya se encontraba estacionando su auto. Sakura bajó primero, pero Sasuke se apresuró para él ser el encargado de bajarle sus maletas. Al caminar hacia la entrada, Sakura miró como Sasuke tenía aquel porte tan serio que tanto le encantaba, no pudo resistirse y le tomó de la mano con algo de timidez. A pesar de que ya lo había echo tantas veces en el pasado, le seguían dando un montón de buenas emociones. Sasuke sonrió levemente de lado.

—Aún falta para abordar, ¿quieres...? ─sugirió Sakura, Sasuke obviamente sabía a lo que se refería.

Ambos se encontraban ahora sentados en una banca cerca de la entrada al aeropuerto con cigarrillos en mano. Sasuke miró a Sakura unos segundos, al pasar cinco, la pelirosa lo miró con el ceño levemente fruncido acompañado de un poco de timidez.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke-kun?

—Nada. ─murmuró mientras miraba hacia el frente. Miraba la gente que se movía apresurada de un lado a otro, algunos que otros niños emocionados como personas con gesto triste. En éste caso, ellos se encontraban en el grupo de la tristeza.

—Te extrañaré mucho. ─dijo Sakura de pronto. Sasuke la observó mientras con su mano izquierda acercaba cuidadosamente a la pelirosa para darle un tierno y efímero beso en su frente. Sakura sonrió con amor. Sentía una mezcla de sentimientos extraños, estaba tan feliz como triste.

—Yo también a ti. ─susurró con los labios aún cerca de su frente.

Estuvieron unos momentos más sentados en aquella banca, consumiendo el tabaco que faltaba mientras disfrutaban del silencio. Después de acabar el cigarrillo, Sasuke se puso de pie, dándole a entender a la pelirosa que ya era hora. Sakura abrazó a Sasuke sorpresivamente, no quería irse. Se aferró a él con un deseo inimaginable, deseaba poder quedarse entre sus brazos para siempre y jamás separarse. Sintió como ambos brazos del Uchiha se aferraban a ella de la misma manera y Sakura sonrió. Unas escasas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos sin previo aviso, pero las limpió rápidamente. No quería que el pelinegro la viera de esa manera.

—Te veré pronto. ─le dijo con una sonrisa ladeante mientras Sakura lo miraba con esperanza. —Ya no podrás librarte de mí.

—No planeo intentarlo. ─Sakura sonrió haciéndo que Sasuke sintiera calidez en su interior. Sakura siempre sería su hogar. —Te amo.

Sasuke se aproximó hacia ella sin poder evitarlo, al segundo sus labios ya se encontraban juntos. Fue un beso suave como tierno, demostrando aquel amor tan puro que ambos se tenían. Ambos se separaron, Sakura tomó sus maletas y caminó hacia la puerta que llevaba al pasillo. Ambos se dieron unas últimas miradas llenas de esperanza.

* * *

Buenos días/tardes/noches.

 _¡Feliz año nuevo! ¡les deseo lo mejor! sé que ya es un poco tarde para desearlo, pero desde el año pasado que no actualizaba... vaya, se escucha como si fuera hace mucho tiempo xD. De verdad una disculpa si alguien esperaba mucho el capítulo, ya he acabado el final aunque aún me falta agregarle un poco de cosas.  
¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Realmente espero que les haya gustado.  
En fin, muchísimas gracias de todo corazón a los que leen mi historia, los favoritos y obviamente los review.  
¡GRACIAS! :D_

 _LMG_

Respuesta a alefrapped tuki: ¡Hola! Perdón por asustarte xD Realmente quiero que los personajes muestren madurez, por eso Sasuke no se enojó, él debe entender la situación. ¡Muchísimas gracias! Significa mucho para mí, espero que realmente te guste el capítulo. ¡Un abrazo!

Respuesta a Keep Saiyan: ¡Hola! :D Me alegra mucho que te vaya gustando la historia, ¡te deseo todo lo mejor éste año! Gracias por leer :)


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a su creador, Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es de mi completa autoría.

 _LMG._

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

 _La esperanza crecía más y más debido al tiempo sin respuesta, pero ahora todo esta claro. Mi corazón está destrozado._

El vuelo fue un poco molesto debido a las horas de vuelo, pero volvía completamente feliz por lo anterior vivido. Sentía una gran felicidad por haber visto a sus padres, a sus amigos y especialmente a Sasuke. Durante el avión, su cabeza había estado dando vueltas a aquel asunto. Debía hablar seriamente con Neji sobre todo lo ocurrido en estos últimos días.

A pesar de que estos años trató de convencerle a Neji que no era para nada serio su 'relación', sexo sin compromiso, viviendo en la misma casa para compartir gastos y ahorrar dinero, una muy buena amistad de años. Neji la había ayudado a no sentirse tan sola después de que su familia volvió a Japón, la invitaba a muchos lugares y cada vez con él conocía más de Nueva York. Le había demostrado ser un buen amigo, no tenía idea de cuando había comenzado todo aquello, pero Sakura estaba segura de que Neji sólo le gustaba.

Después de haber llegado a la ciudad y salir del aeropuerto con su equipaje, tomó un taxi rápidamente. Se acomodó dentro del automóvil luego de subir y le indicó su dirección al conductor. Éste asintió.

Algo tenía en cuenta, no sabía como hablar con Neji sobre aquello. Sería totalmente sincera, lo conocía... aquello traería algo malo.

Abrió la puerta de la entrada y al segundo colocó su abrigo en el mueble, se sacó los zapatos y caminó sólo en calcetas por la sala alfombrada. Fue directo a la cocina y encendió la mecha para poner un poco de agua para café. Su celular sonó y decidió checarlo, era un mensaje de Neji; preguntaba a qué hora llegaría. Había olvidado decirle que ya estaba justo en el departamento. Le contestó lo obvio y se sentó en el sofá mientras esperaba al agua que se calentaba poco a poco.

Después de quince minutos, Neji llegó al departamento algo agitado. Sakura lo miró desde el pequeño balconcito que daba la oportunidad de mirar a la ciudad y permitía el aire fresco. Movió su cigarro para remover la ceniza restante.

— ¿Por qué no me avisaste más temprano? Hubiese ido por ti. ─murmuró enseguida. Se acercó a Sakura y le dio un abrazo. Sakura lo abrazó cortamente, incómoda.

—No quise molestarte. ─contestó mientras le daba una calada al cigarrillo recién tomado. Neji dejó su abrigo en el sillón mientras se desprendía de su bufanda color café. Sakura lo miró con ansiedad, quería contarle lo más pronto posible. No podía seguir viéndolo y no contarle lo ocurrido. Debía serle totalmente honesta y que mejor pronto. Tomó su café y le dio un sorbo, mientras lo sostenía lo llamó.

—¿Qué paso en Tokio, Sakura? ─preguntó Neji, sabía perfectamente a lo que iba el asunto. Sakura recordó la llamada contestada por Sasuke.

—Yo... he vuelto con Sasuke. ─soltó de pronto.

No había necesidad de contarle quién era Sasuke, para Neji no era un extraño. Sakura en una de las noches en las que se la pasaban bebiendo y hablando, le había contado sobre su primer amor y primera ruptura. Neji sabía que Sakura jamás había superado a Sasuke, aunque ella no se lo dijese. Dedujo que Sasuke era el tipo con él que Sakura estaba aquella noche de la exposición, en el momento cuando el la llamó. En ese instante no lo sabía con certeza, puesto que no lo conocía físicamente, pero confirmó su idea al ver a Sakura distante durante el resto de la noche.

—Lo sé. El tipo contestó tu teléfono. ─murmuró amargamente. De verdad que le había molestado tanto aquello. Sakura lo miró mientras apagaba el cigarrillo en el cenicero. Neji tomó asiento en el sofa.

—Neji, lo nuestro nunca fue...

—Serio ─la interrumpió. —, lo sé. Sin embargo, yo te pedí algo Sakura y tú no me contestaste. ¿Aún lo recuerdas?

—Si, Neji, y créeme... lo pensé muchas veces.

— ¿Esperabas responderme hasta después del viaje? ─cuestionó con una mirada que Sakura no pudo descifrar.

—No esperaba ver a Sasuke si es lo que piensas. Lo vi por casualidad.

—No crees en las casualidades. ─atacó mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello. Sakura se puso de pie.

—Lo siento, en verdad, Neji. ─Sakura juntó sus manos y lo miró con culpabilidad. Neji seguía sin mirarla.

—No deberías, lo nuestro nunca fue serio. Fue mi culpa, por ser tan estúpido y creer que podía cambiar tus sentimientos.

—Te quiero, Neji, mucho. Gracias a ti, mi tiempo en Nueva York fue asombroso, pero no puedo ser tu esposa.

—Lo sé, Sakura, siempre lo supe de alguna manera. Sólo... no quería quedarme con aquella propuesta guardada.

Sakura se recargó en la pared, viendo sus pies en señal de la incomodidad del abrupto silencio. No sabía que más decirle, se sentía mal por el daño que le había causado, se dio cuenta que había sido muy egoísta, había disfrutado lo anhelado sin importar que pasara, que pensaran los demás, nada... Lo cierto era, que no se arrepentía de nada.

Su celular vibró y Sakura lo tomó para revisar el remitente. Era Sasuke. Neji la miró con atención, sabía que era él, podía verlo en aquellos ojos brillosos. Se puso de pie y fue directamente a su cuarto. Sakura lo siguió con la mirada confundida.

Neji sacó una pequeña maleta del clóset y dobló la ropa que más utilizaba. Su corazón estaba roto, no podía seguir aquí. Todo este tiempo compartido con Sakura, había sufrido por el no tener completamente su corazón, se había conformado con lo que Sakura le ofrecía. En ese entonces, le parecía suficiente. Una parte de él sabía que jamás tendría su corazón al cien, y se lamentaba tanto por ello. Hubiera dado su vida por ella, pero lo comprendía, en el corazón no se manda. Necesitaba algo de tiempo para reponerse, para pensar... necesitaba estar alejado de ella para despejar su mente por completo. Para tratar de calmar su corazón que ahora sufría el golpe final. Cerró el zíper de su maleta y miró a Sakura mirándolo en la puerta.

— ¿Qué...?

—Me iré un tiempo a casa de Henry. ─la interrumpió mientras la pasaba de largo.

Caminó hacia la puerta de la entrada y se colocó sus zapatos, la observó por última vez antes de girarse. Una expresión de tristeza reinaba el rostro de Sakura, sabía que había perdido a su amigo. Neji abrió la puerta, dejando el frío colarse enseguida.

—Jamás podría detener a algo que no me pertenece, por más que quisiera.

Sólo se escuchó el ligero estruendo de la puerta y como el frío se fue con él. Sakura se recargó en la barra mientras intentaba procesar toda aquella situación. Después de unos segundos, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Era Sasuke.

— _Sakura._

—Sasuke, ya he hablado con Neji. ─soltó de pronto.

— _¿Qué tal todo?_

—Se ha ido del departamento. ─Sasuke sintió un grande alivio al oír aquello.

— _Hmp, ¿cómo estás?_

—La verdad me siento mal, a pesar de todo, Neji y yo éramos muy buenos amigos.

— _Hmp._

—No seas celoso.

— _De acuerdo. Tranquila, Sakura... Te extraño mucho, molestia_. ─Sakura río con ternura.

—Yo también... Enciende un cigarrillo y fuma conmigo. ─le ordenó.

— _Estaba por hacer aquello de igual manera._

—¿Qué haces, cariño?

— _Terminé el trabajo hace unas horas, ahora estoy en casa por fin. Deseaba hablar contigo._ ─Sakura se sonrojo mientras exhalaba el humo. Aún sentía aquellos cosquilleos cuando Sasuke le decía algo romántico.

—Yo también.

— _¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo?_ ─se podía escuchar como Sasuke le daba una calada a su cigarrillo.

—Todo bien pero muy fastidioso. ─Sakura río. —Aunque muero por volver ya. Ahora siento Nueva York horrible después de regresar. ..

— _Trataré de ir a verte, ¿de acuerdo?_

—No, no te preocupes. Entiendo que estás muy ocupado, además... sólo son dos meses. Se siente mejor porque sé que me estás esperando. ─Sasuke sonrío de lado.

— _Hmp._

—¿Verdad? ─Sakura sonrío, sabía perfectamente que a Sasuke le costaba un poco sacar sus sentimientos a flote.

— _Sí, Sakura._ ─Pero ella siempre sabía como romper aquel escudo, inconsciente como conscientemente.

Toda la noche se la habían pasado hablando por teléfono, Sasuke había colgado al escuchar como Sakura después de unas horas se había quedado totalmente dormida. Sintió una ternura inmensa al escucharla roncar ligeramente, de seguro estaba muy cansada.

La extrañaba mucho, deseaba poder estar a su lado, escuchar aquellos molestos ronquidos en su oreja y abrazarla más fuerte, usando su cuerpo para cobijarla más. Años atrás, ésto era lo que trataba de evitar. Sentir el sentimiento de soledad, añoranza y esa enorme tristeza por no tenerla a su lado. Ya no era un tonto adolescente, ya era un hombre maduro y sabía que todo éste tiempo alejados valdrían la pena al verla llegar corriendo a sus brazos con una enorme alegría y en la soledad de ambos, demostrarse cuánto amor se tienen y cuánto se extrañaron. Estaba dispuesto a esperar lo que fuera con tal de volverla a tener a su lado.

 _1 mes después._

 _"La distancia une aún más a la gente que se quiere."_

Hoy era un de aquellos días en los que su ánimo estaba por los suelos. Una de esas noches frías en las que sólo deseaba cigarrillos para dejar ir con el humo su tristeza. Tan mal hábito, lo sabía, pero era su consuelo. Dolía tanto la distancia, le mataba día tras día. Sin embargo, no sabía porque aún seguía tan lejos de su familia.

Dolió perder a Neji, un hombre que se había convertido en un gran amigo... sabía que había cometido un error. No debió de haber aceptado su propuesta de ser algo más que un amigo, un intermedio entre amigo y novio. Sakura sabía ahora que eso había sido un error, ¿cómo fue tan estúpida? Sabía que eso jamás iba a funcionar porque siempre amó y amará a Sasuke. Sabía que algún día esto tendría consecuencias graves, pero aún así lo intentó. Intentó olvidar a su más grande amor mediante Neji, eso fue tan inmaduro de su parte. Ningún clavo sacará a otro clavo, lo había entendido.

Neji había cortado toda la conversación con Sakura desde el día en que se fue, si ocupaba algo suyo iba al departamento a la hora en que sabía que Sakura estaba en la galería. Ella no quería presionarlo, quería darle su tiempo. Era lo menos que podía hacer, sólo deseaba que él estuviera bien. En una ocasión, le preguntó a su amigo y co-fundador de la galería, Ryuji, por el Hyuuga. Él le aclaró que lo veía algo triste últimamente, pero seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Aquello reconfortó a Sakura, se conformaba con sólo saber que estaba bien.

Debía admitir que lo que más le atormentaba en estos días era la distancia. Sufría por no poder estar en su hogar, compartir la mesa con sus padres, tener una cita con Sasuke, platicar amenamente con Ino... tantas cosas. Necesitaba volver a Japón. No aguantaba aquella soledad inmensa que sentía hoy en día, no podía resistir estar más lejos de los seres que amaba. Años atrás siempre sentía una tristeza debido a la lejanía, pero ahora la sentía más fuerte, más dolorosa, tal vez era por Sasuke.

 _Sasuke..._

Lo extrañaba tanto, lo amaba tanto... Extrañaba sus besos, sus caricias, sus sonrisas, toda su esencia que estuvo de vuelta un día y fue suficiente para añorarla todos los días restantes. Deseaba tanto poder estar con él ahora, abrazarlo y oírlo decir que aguantara un poco más. Hace unos días estaba pensando seriamente en usar aquel dinero que durante años había ahorrado después de abrir y tener preparada la galería. Ya organizaría aquello después.

Luego de tener su café listo, encendió un cigarrillo mientras dejaba ir aquellos sentimientos tristes. Su celular vibró y lo desbloqueó rápidamente puesto que eran dos vibraciones y eso significaba que era Sasuke. No pudo evitar sonreír al leer el mensaje que tanto anehalaba.

 _Falta un mes para verte, estoy ansioso._

•

El trabajo siempre lo había mantenido ocupado, siempre enfocado en aquellos casos importantes. Alejado de los pensamientos tristes. Dejó los papeles a un lado, esparcidos sobre el escritorio. Se puso de pie y fue directo a la cocina a preparse un café. Hace unas horas, había hablado por teléfono con Sakura. No podía evitar preocuparse al oírla algo triste. Incluso, lloró con él, se lamentó tanto al no poder estar a su lado para reconfortarla.

Sabía que la estaba pasando muy mal, pero también sabía que en un mes exactamente la haría más feliz que nunca. Anhelaba verla de nuevo, sin embargo, no podía salir de viaje debido a su maldito trabajo.

El trabajo lo mantenía ocupado, siempre lo había echo para alejar aquellos pensamientos tristes. Dejó los papeles a un lado, esparcidos en la mesa de su oficina en casa. Se levantó y fue hacia la cocina para prepararse un café negro. Había hablado con Sakura hace una hora y la pelirosa se había escuchado muy mal por el teléfono. Había llorado con él mientras Sasuke se lamentaba no poder estar a su lado para reconfortarla. Sabía que la estaba pasando muy mal, pero también sabía que en un mes exactamente la haría más feliz que nunca. Anhelaba poder verla de nuevo, sin embargo no podía salir de viaje debido a su maldito trabajo. Aunque le había comentado a Sakura que él podría escaparse y dejar todo pausado para estar con ella tan si quiera unos pocos días, pero ella no se sentía bien con ello. Sakura le dijo que él tenía que cumplir con sus obligaciones, por más que quisiera ella, debía decirle que no y seguir esperando.

Hoy la había echado tanto de menos, más de lo normal. Extrañaba aquellos ojos jade, aquella sonrisa quisquillosa y su cuerpo de diosa. Aquella mujer que lo hacía tan feliz y que para sus ojos era más que la perfección. A pesar de que todo ésto no se lo dijera tan románticamente, le dejó en claro que el día en que se vieran olvidarían todo aquel sufrimiento por el que pasaron.

A pesar de la distancia, sus almas jamás se desconectarían.

* * *

Buenos días/tardes/noches.

 _Primero que nada, les debo una enorme disculpa, así que: discúlpenme :( He tenido algunas cosas que hacer y no pude actualizar, por aquello he unido dos capítulos en uno ya que también iban a ser muy cortos por separado. Aunque no es taaaan largo, espero les guste muchísimo. ¿Cómo ven a Neji? Algunas lectoras me pidieron que no fuera demasiado dura con él, a mi parecer creo que no lo fui(?) No quería ponerlo como el chico terco que interfiere y se lastima más, él ya es un adulto maduro._

 _En fin, muchísimas gracias de todo corazón a los que leen mi historia, los favoritos y obviamente los review. Ahora si, separaré mi tiempo para seguir con la historia como se debe.  
¡Nos leemos!_

 _LMG_

Respuesta a Ale: Me alegro bastante que te haya encantado el anterior capítulo, como espero que éste te guste más :D Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, me alegra mucho saber que te transportas a la historia, ese es uno de mis objetivos n.n ¡Un abrazo!

Respuesta a pchan05: ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por leer y espero que éste capítulo te guste, ¡un abrazo! :D


End file.
